Le fils du président
by AmyLee1983
Summary: Pas facile tous les jours d'être le fils de la personnalité le plus importante de son pays, surtout lorsque l'on essaie par tout les moyens d'avoir une vie normale ... ou presque. Ce qui complique d'avantage une vie sentimentale naissante ...
1. Chapter 1

**Le fils du Président**

**Chapitre 1**** : **

Il est un jeune homme comme les autres, aspirant au même futur que n'importe quel autre jeune de sa génération. Avoir un bel avenir, une bonne situation grâce à un travail qui lui plaira et l'épanouira. Mais aussi, pourquoi pas trouver l'amour, le vrai avec un grand A comme on dit. Après tout lui aussi y a le droit comme tout a chacun. Il espère avoir un jour autant de bonheur et la même vie heureuse que celle des ses parents qui reflète ce dont il a toujours rêvé pour lui et la personne dont il tombera éperdument amoureux. Il est né dans une magnifique ville du sud-ouest, sur la côte basque. Biarritz et ses belles plages colonisées par les surfeurs. Mais bien que toute la famille y retourne pour les vacances pendant lesquelles il a lui aussi apprit à surfer comme tout bon Biarrot qui se respecte, il n'a pas eu le temps de beaucoup la connaître. Dés son plus jeune âge ses parents se sont vu dans l'obligation de déménager pour la Capitale. Le poste important qu'occupe son père ne leur a pas laissé le choix de la destination. Paris et ses grands monuments mythiques, ville beaucoup moins verdoyante et pure que Biarritz mais néanmoins riche sur beaucoup d'autres plans. Et puis il était à peine à l'école primaire lorsqu'ils s'y sont installés alors pour lui c'est un peu comme s'il y avait toujours habité. Il a donc grandit ici, entre la Tour Eiffel, les champs Elysées, la Bastille, la Concorde et autres places et avenues connues du monde entier mais que personne d'autre ne voit comme lui.

Les années ont passées et ses parents lui ont toujours donné tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, du moins dans la limite du raisonnable et ce malgré que son père soit la plupart du temps accaparé par son travail mais restant proche de lui le plus possible. Ils ont toujours été derrière lui pour le soutenir mais également parce que son statut dû aux responsabilités de son père l'ont obligé à être, très jeune, quelqu'un qui ne fait pas de vague ou trop parler de lui dans le mauvais sens du terme. Car depuis son enfance il est sous les projecteurs et sa vie est souvent connue de tous. Sa scolarité bien que quelque peu particulière comparé à d'autres, s'est déroulée sans trop d'encombres mis à part ce que tout adolescent du même âge peut connaître un jour. Et c'est ce qui fait de lui le jeune homme responsable qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il a bien quelques amis mais il a apprit très vite à se méfier et à faire la différence entre les vrais amis et ceux beaucoup plus intéressés pour monter dans l'échelle sociale grâce à son amitié. Alors il peut compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre d'amis qu'il a mais au moins il sait qu'il peut faire confiance et compter sur cette petite poignée d'individus qui partagent aujourd'hui sa vie, ses joies et ses peines.

Et puis à l'adolescence il a vite comprit qu'une chose supplémentaire le différenciait de pas mal de gens. En effet comme beaucoup de jeunes de son âge, le temps des amourettes d'ados est arrivé et lui s'est rapidement aperçut qu'il était plus attiré par les garçons de sa classe que par toutes ces filles qui lui ont souvent fait la court grâce à son visage angélique, son magnifique regard azur et son joli sourire à fossettes qui les faisaient toutes fondre. Ce qui évidemment lui a valut au début pas mal de problème et de railleries. De part son éducation, ses parents lui ont toujours apprit à assumer et être fier de ce qu'il est ou ce qu'il fait. Il n'a donc jamais voulut ni même imaginé se cacher de ses préférences ou avoir honte de cette infime différence. Du coup ses premières sorties ont été une vitrine des plus juteuses, une fois encore mis en peinture dans des magazines diverses. Etalant une fois de plus sa vie aux yeux de tous, bien malgré lui. Mais il sait depuis toujours que ça fait partie du jeu et qu'il doit l'accepter. Il a très vite conjugué avec cette donne et fait sa vie en dépit de cela. Mais par chance il a pu également compter sur le soutien familiale de ses parents, qui ont été surprit d'apprendre cette nouvelle mais qui ont apprit à intégrer l'idée avec le temps avant de définitivement le soutenir. Surtout dans les moments les plus durs ou la presse n'a pas toujours été tendre avec lui afin d'attendre son père à travers sa propre vie mouvementée.

Et puis il sait aussi qu'il y a un endroit en particulier où il est à l'abri du monde qui l'entoure et de tous ses soucis qu'il peut enfin mettre de côté une fois les gigantesques portes passées. Un endroit où il peut rêver à une vie normale, enfin autant que possible. Il aime se balader dans cette maison, dans chaque recoin mais surtout il adore se rendre à la cuisine chaque mercredi soir depuis des années. C'est là qu'il a apprit le goût de la bonne cuisine avec le cuisiner en chef qui lui faisait systématiquement goûter ses nouvelles recettes avant de les servir à table et qui lui vaut aujourd'hui sa gourmandise. Mais c'est aussi l'un des moments père-fils qu'il adore lorsque son père le rejoint à la cuisine pour y déguster ensemble une bonne part du moelleux au chocolat du mercredi soir. Il connait l'endroit comme sa poche alors il change souvent d'itinéraire pour rejoindre sa chambre et ainsi varier les chemins routiniers. Etre le fils du Président peut avoir certes des inconvénients mais à aussi ses avantages. C'est grâce à cela qu'il a découvert années après années les secrets de cette demeure. Un magnifique palais resplendissant de milles feux d'intérieur comme d'extérieur. Que la plupart des gens en France et dans le monde appelle l'Elysée mais que lui à toujours appelé La Maison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**** : **

Après avoir obtenu son Bac avec mention et un été à rester dans la Capitale pour tout préparer, demain est un jour important pour Kévin. Il part pour l'Université. Bien que ses parents n'aient pas été très emballés au départ de son choix universitaire, ils ont fini par se faire une raison. Ils auraient grandement préféré que Kévin reste sur Paris et aille dans une université réputée telle que la Sorbonne qui lui ouvrait les bras et qui ne l'obligerait pas à déménager loin d'eux mais ils savent aussi que Kévin sait ce qu'il veut et peut parfois se montrer têtu pour l'obtenir. Et ce qu'il veut depuis toujours c'est essayer de vivre une vie d'étudiant la plus normale possible, c'est pourquoi il lui a parut tout naturel de choisir une fac à des centaines de kilomètres de chez lui et ainsi fuir un peu la vie parisienne mouvementée qu'il a depuis plusieurs années. C'est donc à l'Université de Bayonne qui l'a accepté sans aucune difficulté au vu de son dossier, non loin de sa ville natale qu'il a hâte de retrouver, qu'il part demain matin faire ses études de Droit pour les prochaines années à venir.

En revanche, bien qu'il est obtenu ce qu'il voulait en partant au Pays basque, ses parents n'ont pas céder à certaines choses qu'ils pensent nécessaire pour le protocole mais également pour sa sécurité. En effet c'est une année électorale à laquelle son père se représente pour un nouveau mandat. Leur exposition n'en sera alors que plus importante encore pour les mois à venir et toutes les précautions doivent être prises malgré son envie de liberté. Quant au protocole, celui-ci lui vaut un voyage présidentiel jusqu'à Bayonne avec tout le toutime. Voiture diplomatique, avion présidentiel, de nouveau voiture diplomatique à l'arrivée, sans parler du service de sécurité qui les encadre à longueur de journée et plus encore demain. Alors que lui n'aspirait qu'à prendre la route dans sa propre voiture et filer droit devant lui en direction de la liberté basque qui lui tend les bras, comme n'importe quel étudiant dans le pays. Il se console en se disant qu'au moins il a réussit à persuader son père de prendre une chambre en Cité U en compagnie des autres étudiants. C'est donc en rêvant de ce qu'aurait pu être son voyage initiatique au volant de son bolide qu'il s'endort avant d'affronter la journée chargée qui l'attend dés le réveil demain matin.

Et comme promis dés le réveil les choses sérieuses commencent pour Kévin qui à peine sortit du lit et s'être préparer, seul heureusement pour lui, est déjà accaparé par l'assistante de son père qui lui fait le topo du programme de la journée à venir. Après un copieux petit déjeuner qu'il apprécie toujours autant, le voilà à présent sur les chapeaux de roues. Tout d'abord, après les recommandations de Cécile, l'assistante, sur ce qu'il devrait dire devant les journalistes qui l'attendent à l'extérieur, c'est lui qui finit par couper court à la discussion en la rassurant et lui promettant de bien se tenir, non sans une petite pointe d'humour dans la voix. Il adore Cécile, c'est une peu comme son alliée auprès de son père qui quand il le faut prend son partis pour peser un peu plus lourd dans la balance lorsqu'il à quelque chose à demander à celui-ci. Elle a toujours été présente pour lui du jour où son père à été élu à son premier mandat de Président.

Et voilà, le cirque présidentiel peut commencer. Entouré de ses parents le voilà face aux journalistes invités pour l'occasion à attendre que son père finisse de répondre aux questions qui lui sont posées pour ensuite répondre à celles qui lui seront inévitablement adressées rien que par son choix d'Université. C'est d'ailleurs au Président lui-même qu'un journaliste pose la question de savoir comment celui-ci se sent à l'idée que son fils unique parte à des centaines de kilomètres de lui et dont il répond du tac o tac. « Pourquoi on ne déplacerait pas la Capitale au Pays Basque ?! » dit-il avec humour et qui fait son petit effet sur l'attroupement qui leur fait face. Il faut dire que Mr le Président Laporte à toujours été quelqu'un d'ouvert et de proche avec la population quelle qu'elle soit. Raison pour laquelle ce n'est pas son premier mandat à la présidence et qu'il est réélut sans grande difficulté à chaque élections auxquelles il s'est présenté jusqu'à ce jour malgré certains détracteurs. Vient ensuite le tour de Kévin qui le prévoyait, à qui l'ont demande ce qui lui manquera le plus et le moins de sa vie Parisienne. Il connait les rouages et ce qu'il doit dire ou ne pas dire sans pour autant se compromettre ou perdre son identité ou sa propre façon de pensée. Et c'est avec cette gentillesse et cette sincérité qui l'a toujours caractérisé qu'il répond avec simplicité qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui manquera le moins mais qu'assurément ce qui lui manquera le plus ici se sont sa famille et ses amis.

Une fois les civilités, obligatoires dans ce genre d'évènements, terminées, la famille présidentielle remercie les journalistes présents et prennent congé de ceux-ci pour rejoindre la voiture officielle qui les mènent tout droit au jet privé du président en compagnie de la horde du service de sécurité et autres assistants. Installés confortablement dans les sièges en cuir brossé à leur disposition, les voilà donc qui prennent de l'altitude pour une durée de vol d'environ une heure avant d'arriver à l'aéroport de Biarritz. Trajet pendant lequel les parents de Kévin lui font à nouveau les recommandations d'usages sur la tenu à avoir et qu'il ne connait que trop bien depuis tant d'années, mais comme tout parents qui se respectes ils ont tendances à insister histoire que le message soit bien passé. L'atterrissage ce passe tout en douceur et Kévin s'émerveille déjà de la vue qu'il va pouvoir admirer très souvent à partir d'aujourd'hui, ne se lassant pas de voir l'étendue Océanique qui se profile à l'horizon. Evidemment une nouvelle voiture officielle les attend déjà à la descente de l'avion et déjà ils partent rejoindre Bayonne et son Université. Certains prévenus visiblement de leur arrivée imminente sont déjà sur place tels des curieux pendant que d'autres plus officiels sont plantés à l'endroit exact où la voiture présidentielle s'arrête afin de les accueillir comme il se doit.

Kévin se serait pourtant bien passé de ce genre d'accueil chaleureux. Pour passer inaperçus et commencer une vie d'étudiant normal il y a mieux. Mais voilà ainsi est fait son pays et il ne peut rien faire contre tout ce chichi mis en place en son honneur et celui de ses parents. Et pour couronner les tout, la fanfare amatrice de Bayonne s'est mis en tête de leur concocter leur propre cérémonial de bienvenue en lui jouant la marseillaise avec tous les instruments à vent, à bois et autres possible et inimaginable. Le président et sa femme semble ravie de l'accueil. Quant à Kévin, il ne cache pas son peu d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'entendre une fois de plus l'hymne patriotique sous l'œil amusé de ses parents. Et c'est une fois encouragé par son père qu'il sort de la voiture, le sourire de circonstance collé au visage pour faire bonne figure. Il aurait largement préféré arrivé ici tous seul sans avoir ses parents qui lui tiennent la main comme un gamin qui rentrerait au cours préparatoire, mais voilà, ça non plus il n'a pas eu le choix. Campagne électorale oblige. Par chance personnes ne s'arrête pour des saluts inutiles et tous le monde prend le chemin du dortoir qui sera le sien et dans lequel il partagera sa chambre avec un autre étudiant …

Père : Tu sais fils, il est toujours tant de demander ton transfert à la Sorbonne

K : Papa …

P : Tu rentrerais tous les soirs à la maison, tu serais nourrit, logé, blanchis ! Dit-il d'un air amusé

K : Papa pourquoi tu crois que j'ai choisis une Université à 800km de la maison ! Lui répond-il tout aussi moqueur

P : Bon alors avec qui tu va partager ta chambre ?

Mère : Xavier Pontieux, 18 ans, originaire de la région, des parents visiblement de notre côté et qui vote pour toi !

K : A ce qu'on dit ! dit-il un peu blasé

Mais une fois arrivé à sa chambre, la pièce est vide de toute autre vie. Son futur colocataire ne semble pas être encore arrivé ce qui apparemment étonne grandement la première Dame de France.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**** : **

Kévin sourit à la réaction de sa mère quant au retard visible de son futur colocataire de chambré, lui rappelant que tous le monde n'est pas forcément réglé à la minute près comme ils le sont si souvent pour cause d'obligation. Kévin prend sur lui de laisser à son compagnon de route le meilleur côté de la chambre et également le meilleur lit. Après tout, il va devoir supporter le fait de vivre 24h sur 24 avec le fils du Président, alors il lui parait normale de lui céder le plus de confort possible histoire de faire passer la pilule. Quelques échanges et quelques discussions futiles entre un fils et ses parents plus tard, ceux-ci sont rappelés à l'ordre par l'un des assistants leur indiquant qu'il est déjà temps de prendre le chemin du retour. Bien qu'heureux de bientôt commencer sa nouvelle vie et dire au revoir au Président et à la première Dame, Kévin ne cache néanmoins pas non plus son émotion à laisser partir ses parents. Et après les embrassades chargées d'émotions de part et d'autre devant le perron du dortoir, Kévin se retrouve finalement seul pour rejoindre à nouveau cette chambre spacieuse dans laquelle il va goûter pour la première fois à la liberté. Ce qui une fois le sujet du départ précipité de ses parents passé lui redonne le sourire, malgré le fait que son retour soit escorté par les quatre agents de sécurité en faction qui lui ont été attribué par mesure de sécurité.

Une chance pour lui qu'il s'entende plutôt bien avec les agents sensé le surveiller de près, avec qui il peut parfois plaisanter. Ce qui relâche un peu la pression que cette surveillance permanente peut peser sur ses épaules. Il pénètre enfin dans sa chambre, laissant à la porte ses quatre gorilles qui monteront désormais la garde chaque jour et profite un instant du silence ambiant de la pièce. Il finit par se décidé à s'attaquer à ses valises et commence à déballer ses affaires personnelles qu'il prend soin de placer à la meilleure place possible selon lui. Alors qu'il a encore la tête dans le placard où il dispose ses vêtements, Kévin entend à présent un brouhaha dans le couloir provenant d'une voix qu'il ne connait pas avant que son propriétaire ne face irruption dans la chambre …

X : Si vous voulez me fouillez, penser au moins à m'aider à porter mes valises après ! Dit-il en laissant tomber ses affaires au sol une fois introduit dans la pièce, suivit par l'un des gardes

X : T'es au courant qu'il y a deux men in black pas très serviable devant la porte ?!

K : Tu dois être Xavier ?

X : Et toi t'es pas Romain ! Les cheveux longs, petit, rondouillard !

K : J'suis Kévin …

X : En faite t'es plus grand qu'il n'y parait !

K : Je sens qu'on va bien se plaire ici !

X : M'en veux pas mon pote mais j'ai des projets pour cette année, et j'ai envie de vivre à fond ma vie d'étudiant … le plus normalement et le plus simplement du monde !

K : Tout comme moi !

X : Ouai …. J'vais demander une autre chambre et ça devrais aller

K : Je croyais que les basques étaient du genre à n'avoir peur de rien ?!

X : Touché ! dit-il sachant que Kévin vient d'appuyer sur la corde sensible qu'est l'ego basque

K : Alors ?

X : C'est bon t'as gagné … On fait un essai !

K : Super !

X : Le bon point c'est que tu m'as laissé le meilleur côté, ça me plait ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire de la lèche parce t'es le fils du président ok !

K : Tu commence à me plaire toi aussi ! Sauf si j'entends des trucs sur le fait que je suis homo !

X : Pas de souci ! Perso j'me fou royalement d'avec qui tu couche ou pas, du moment que tu me casse pas mes plans avec les nanas ! Dit-il tout sourire

K : Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre alors !

Xavier commence à lui faire un topo sur ce qu'il attend de sa première année de fac et Kévin sourit à l'idée de partager sa chambre un mec qui semble un peu déjanté mais néanmoins avec qui il est sûr de ne pas s'ennuyer un instant. Alors que Xavier se prépare de son côté après avoir rangé sommairement ses effets personnels à droite à gauche, il invite Kévin à le suivre à sa toute première soirée étudiante, organisé comme cadeau de bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants. Malheureusement pour lui, Kévin à promis à ses parents d'être à une toute autre petite fête, certainement moins amusante, que le doyen de l'Université à apparemment préparé en son honneur. Et contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur Kévin se prépare lui aussi. Cependant son choix de tenue vestimentaire n'est pas vraiment du même calibre que celui de son colocataire. Fin près à subir cette soirée qu'il sait dors et déjà interminable, il se rend donc à la salle qui lui été indiqué un peu plus tôt. Bien entendu, comme il le prédisait avant son entrée, la plupart des personnes présentent ne font que lui rabâcher toutes sortes de choses politiques concernant son père et leurs positions vis-à-vis de tel ou tel sujet, donnant leurs avis personnels comme s'ils avaient eux aussi été Président toute leur vie.

En revanche le Doyen s'est essayer à une petite pointe d'humour en précisant à Kévin qu'il serait considérer comme n'importe quel autre étudiant. Une fois cette petite réception en son honneur terminée. Ce qui à au moins eu le mérite de le divertir quelques secondes. Plusieurs heures interminables plus tard, les trois quart des convives ont prit congé de la soirée et Kévin peut enfin s'en dépêtrer lui aussi, n'oubliant cependant pas les bonnes manières qui lui ont été inculquées. Il remercie chaleureusement le Doyen pour son accueil au sien de son Université et file aussi vite que possible retrouver son nouveau cocon qu'est devenu désormais sa chambre. Toujours accompagné des ses chiens de gardes qui ne le lâche pas d'une semelle, il tente d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre en vain. Il frappe à la porte et Xavier vient lui offrir, du moins entre-ouvrir celle-ci pour le prévenir qu'il n'est pas seul. Lui demandant par la même occasion de revenir d'ici deux bonnes heures afin de lui laisser le champ libre pour faire ce qu'il a à faire avec la jeune femme. Conciliant, Kévin rebrousse chemin en compagnie de J-P et Tom, les deux gardes du corps avec lesquels il s'entend le mieux, étends les plus proches de lui. Il trouve refuse dans un petit salon aménager en salle vidéo, s'assoit dans l'un des fauteuils et allume la télévision. Il zappe sur différentes chaînes pour trouver le programme qui lui plaira le plus, passant du télé-achat, au sport, aux émissions culturelles diverses et variées avant de jeter son dévolu sur une émissions diffusants des reportages des différents corps de la Police.

Mais J-P et Tom en ont apparemment décidés autrement et le font savoir par bruyant et peu subtils raclements de gorge qui font comprendre à Kévin que son choix n'est pas du goût de tout le monde dans la pièce. Comprenant où tous deux veulent en venir, il finit par remettre la chaîne sportive sur laquelle est retransmit un match de basket de la NBA, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux agents qui désormais rivent leur attention sur l'écran de télévision et ne pipe plus mot. Alors que Kévin se plonge dans un journal trouvé sur la table basse d'à côté avant que deux jeunes femmes fassent leur entrée dans le salon pour l'inviter officiellement à une petite fête au bord de la piscine de l'un de leur camarade de promo, lui indiquant à quel point elles seraient heureuses et honorées de pouvoir le compter parmi eux. Kévin les remercie vivement avant qu'elles ne quittent enfin la pièce, demandant à J-P s'il a pensé à apporter son plus beau bikini, tirant évidemment un sourire à ce dernier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**** : **

Son premier jour officiel en tant qu'étudiant confirmé est enfin arrivé. C'est aujourd'hui que tout commence réellement et qu'il va devoir mettre les bouchées doubles et ne pas relâcher ses efforts pour réussir ses études et s'assurer une vie confortable dans les années à venir. Car tout le monde sait pertinemment que la première année est décisive à la Fac et qu'elle donne le ton des années suivantes, parfois sur bien des plans. Bien que certains n'y croit pas de prime à bord, pensant à tord que leur première année est faite pour profiter de leur liberté retrouvé comparé à la pression parentale qu'ils subissaient avant d'entrer en fac. Mais se rendent compte, une fois leur année foutue par toutes les fêtes possibles et inimaginables et autres joyeusetés de ce genre, qu'ils auraient peut-être mieux fait de se concentrer un peu plus en classe et sur leurs partiels. Qui leurs auraient probablement évité de repiquer une année supplémentaire. 'est donc fin prêt à affronter sa première journée d'enseignement supérieur que Kévin quitte sa chambre d'étudiant pour se rendre aux différents amphithéâtres indiqués sur son emploi du temps.

Bien entendu, une fois de plus il ne passe pas inaperçus vu la horde d'agent qui le suit à la trace. Sans compter que pour en rajouter une couche, les quatre agents ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire que de s'asseoir de chaque côté ainsi qu'à l'avant et à l'arrière de son siège. Il se retrouve donc désormais en cours de littérature, avec une impression d'isolement total alors qu'il à choisit un siège en plein milieu de l'amphi, avec la quasi-totalité des regards braqués sur lui. Le mettant des plus mal à l'aise. Une chance pour lui que le prof de Droit qui leur ont été attribué semble plutôt du genre décontracté et conciliant. Car commencer son cours et faire son discours alors que les trois quarts des étudiants n'en écoutent même pas la moitié, voir le quart et ne s'en cachent pas, trop absorbés par leur contemplation, n'est pas forcément une chose facilement digérable pour un professeur d'Université …

Prof : Alors voilà jeunes gens je vais faire de mon mieux pour satisfaire votre intellect et remplir votre vaisseau de connaissance au cours de cette année ! Et pour bien commencer j'aimerais si possible que vous fixiez votre attention sur moi ! (Dit-il, amusé) Je suis conscient que je suis visiblement moins attrayant et captivant que ce jeune homme …. Mais essayons tout de même de travailler ensemble si vous le voulez bien !

L'effet que le professeur à apparemment tenté d'effectuer fait pourtant son petit effet et tous les étudiants semble amusé par sa remarque moqueuse à en juger par les rires de chacun d'entre eux. Pourtant l'un d'entre eux ne se joint pas à eux pour apprécier la blague professorale. Serait-il possible qu'il soit le seul dans cette immense salle à avoir été attentif aux dires du professeur sans pour autant se laisser distraire par sa personne comme tous ses autres camarades ? Il faut croire que oui vu qu'il semble très concentré sur le cours et s'adresse immédiatement au prof suite à une remarque faite par celui-ci un peu plus tôt et qu'il semble ne pas avoir saisi …

Etudiant : Excusez-moi professeur ? Vous avez parlé d'un vaisseau mais je n'en vois aucun ?!

P : J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre votre question

E : Dans liste des livres à étudier je n'en voient aucun qui fait référence à un vaisseau et pourtant vous parliez d'en remplir un ?!

C'est donc sous les nouveaux rires de tous suite à cette intervention plus que comique que l'atmosphère se fait plus détendue. Ainsi que Kévin qui apprécie cet aparté plus que bénéfique en sa faveur et remercie intérieurement ce jeune homme plus qu'attirant de par son regard et son sourire, de sa prise de parole. Le professeur gratifie l'étudiant en question de sa remarque pertinente le remerciant au passage de son assiduité au cours bien que son interprétation soit un peu littérale. Le cours peu donc reprendre et se poursuit finalement sans plus d'embûches, avec cette fois l'attention de chacun portée sur l'estrade où se tiens le professeur et non sur Kévin pour son plus grand soulagement. Le cours terminé, Kévin toujours escorté, sort du bâtiment et aperçoit son sauveur au loin. Il veut à tout pris le remercier d'être ainsi intervenue en venant à son secours et l'interpelle sans plus attendre …

K : Excuse-moi ?!

E : … (se retournant vers Kévin)

K : Merci d'être venue à mon secours, j'apprécie …

E : De rien … mais j'ai pas l'impression que t'es vraiment besoin d'être secourus ! Dit-il, voyant les quatre agents entourer Kévin

K : J'm'appelle Kévin

E : Je …

K : Je sais je suis plus grand en vrai … plus gros, plus hétéro … il suffit de cocher les cases ! Dit-il souriant, lui tendant une poignée de main franche

E : En faite j'allais dire que t'étais exactement comme je l'imaginais ! A plus Kévin !

L'étudiant lui répond avec tout autant de sympathie et d'amusement, preuve que la blague à fait son effet et lui serre la main en retour avant de reprendre son chemin, laissant Kévin sur place. Mais il ne reste pas seul bien longtemps que déjà Xavier, qui vient également de finir un cours le rejoint, n'ayant rien raté de l'échange entre son colocataire et cet inconnu qui visiblement ne laisse pas Kévin indifférent. Ce qu'il ne manque pas de lui faire remarquer dés son arrivée près de lui. Kévin lui intime une fois de plus de ne pas considérer les gens comme de simples objet comme il le fait déjà si bien avec les filles qu'il fréquente à chaque soirée. Xavier lui fait remarquer que cet homme semble assez bien pour avoir réussit à retenir son attention, lui traduisant muettement bien d'autres choses que Kévin comprend parfaitement mais fait mine de ne pas saisir pour ne pas relancer la machine Xavier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**** : **

Kévin est fin prêt et n'attend plus que Xavier à qui il a demandé de l'accompagné. Xavier à évidemment accepté avec plaisir, surtout lorsque pendant qu'il argumentait pour le convaincre Kévin à utilisé les mots, piscine, maillot de bain et filles. Rien qu'à l'évocation de ses trois mots magiques, Xavier imaginait déjà sa tenue et tous les bons plans qu'il pourrait se faire à cette petite sauterie. Direction donc la piscine partie, tous deux vêtus d'un short de bain long mais très sexy, en particulier Kévin dont le fessier est impeccablement moulé dans le tissu grâce à ses courbes parfaites et ses muscles saillants, faisant ressortir magnifiquement sa musculature imposante mais plus qu'enviable pour bien des jeunes hommes de son âge. A commencer par Xavier, ce qui amuse Kévin plus qu'il ne le faudrait à en juger par la tête faussement vexée de son nouvel ami. Lorsqu'ils arrivent sur place, le jardin en question est déjà bien remplit de camarades de classes et autres étudiants, plus jeune ou plus vieux. L'assemblée très diversifiée qui leur fait face semble ravir Kévin dont le sourire ne quitte plus le visage …

K : Ma première fête d'étudiant ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Dit-il avec son air d'enfant découvrant le monde qui l'entoure

X : Ouai bah en attendant j'ai jamais fait tapisserie et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer, alors me casse pas mes coups hein !

K : Parce que maintenant tu te sens en danger par un gay ?! Dit-il mort de rire

X : Bien sûr que non, mais avec ton corps et ta belle gueule, que tu sois gay ou pas j'en connais plus d'une que ca n'arrêteras pas !

K : Si c'est le cas je te les enverrais … ça te va ?! Dit-il moqueur

X : Deal !

K : J'me fonds dans le paysage tu trouve pas ?!

X : Toi oui … mais y'a pas moyen que tes mens in black se fondent dans le paysage eux aussi ?!

K : Bon courage !

La fête bas son plein et Xavier semble visiblement trouver sa place, se sentant comme un poisson dans l'eau, entouré par toutes ces jolies filles. Kévin lui a trouvé refuge sur une chaise longue, histoire de se poser un moment et profiter de l'ambiance festive qui règne en maître. Cependant, alors qu'il se prélasse tranquillement, il voit arriver à sa hauteur quatre jeunes femmes simplement vêtues de leurs bikinis qui commencent à faire une petite danse privée qui lui est réservé, sur un fond de musique endiablée. Kévin ne peut s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement à cet accueil plus que provocateur. A croire qu'il y a encore des gens qui semblent ne pas être au courant de son homosexualité plus que publique. A moins que certaines pensent encore aujourd'hui qu'il suffit parfois de se trémousser suffisamment pour qu'il change de bord aussi facilement qu'il changerait de sous vêtements. Ce qui visiblement n'est pas vraiment du goût de Xavier qui a du mal à supporter de ne pas être le centre d'attention de ces demoiselles.

Et alors que les quatre jeunes femmes le font à présent se lever pour mieux venir se coller et se frotter à lui, en quelques secondes seulement il entend la voix tonitruante de l'un de ses gardes du corps, qui prévient d'une possible attaque, pendant que deux autres se jettent déjà sur l'individu suspecter d'être armé et dangereux pour la sécurité de leur client. Kévin se voit attrapé manu militari par J-P et Tom, tête baissée vers l'avant pour sa protection et ramené à la vitesse de la lumière vers la voiture sous les yeux ahuris et stupéfaits des invités. Alors qu'une fois à l'intérieur il entend les deux autres gardes prévenir de la fausse alerte, ne s'agissant que de l'un de ses camarades de la fac qui se baladait avec un pistolet à eau pour faire une petite blague. Ce qui assurément ne va pas l'aider à faire grimper sa côte de popularité après ce coup d'état. C'est donc plus furieux que jamais par l'attitude excessive de ses gardes chiourmes qu'il arrive à l'hôtel où son père à prit ses quartiers pendant cette semaine pour travailler et faire les quelques visites prévus par son chargé de campagne en vue de sa course à la présidence. Il se rue automatiquement vers la pièce réservée et servant de bureau à son père pour lui faire savoir sa façon de pensée sur le fait d'avoir constamment sur le dos son service de sécurité personnel. Il s'excuse sur son passage de sa tenue plus que légère vu que ses agents ne lui ont pas franchement laissé le temps de revêtir une tenue plus adéquate au lieu.

C : Waouh !

K : Ne me dis pas qu'il est trop occupé pour me voir, il faut vraiment que je lui parle !

C : T'es canon comme ça !

K : Cécile, trop d'agents me tournent autour 24h sur 24 et j'arrive à saturation ! J'en peux plus !

C : Kévin tu sais que c'est une année importante … vous êtes donc encore plus exposé au danger que d'habitude ! Calme toi et laisse moi voir ça avec ton père tu veux bien ?!

Kévin prend place dans un fauteuil, les bras croisés sur son torse, son air exaspéré sur le visage. Il laisse Cécile pénétrer dans le bureau de son père en espérant qu'il puisse avoir gain de cause. Comme promis Cécile interromps la réunion du Président et lui fait part de la demande venant directement de son fils, lui indiquant que Kévin commence à être à bout de nerfs à force d'être perpétuellement suivit de la sorte par autant d'Agents. Le président tente de gagner du temps afin de poursuivre sa réunion. Mais une fois que Cécile revient vers Kévin, essayant tant bien que mal de lui faire entendre raison sur l'importance de ce qu'il se passe actuellement dans le bureau d'à côté, raison pour laquelle son père n'a pas le temps de se pencher sur sa requête, Kévin demande à Cécile de prévenir son père que dans ce cas il préfère arrêter les études et devenir surfeur professionnel à la conquête de tout les meilleurs spots du monde entier. Cécile revient à la charge auprès du président sans pour autant mention la mauvaise blague de Kévin, l'incitant à réduire de moitié le service de sécurité et ainsi laisser à son fils un peu plus d'espace, lui précisant le fait que Kévin soit vraiment malheureux de la situation actuelle. Le président entend l'appel de détresse et décide de se déplacer lui-même pour aller voir directement Kévin. Il sort dans le couloir et a la surprise de découvrir Kévin dans sa tenue de plage …

P : J'étais à deux doigts de mettre exactement le même short ce matin ! Dit-il histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère

K : Papa ! Si vraiment tu espère que je puisse me faire des amis ici, il y a certaines choses qui doivent changer !

P : Bien mais la tenue n'aide pas au sérieux … viens par là. Dit-il l'emmenant dans une pièce adjacente avant de se poster chacun dans un siège

K : Papa, même toi tu n'a pas autant gorille autour de toi quand tu sors ! Et quand c'est nécessaire, au moins eux savent se faire discrets, se fondre dans le paysage, alors que moi je me retrouve avec toute l'équipe des mens in black, en costard cravate au bord d'une piscine !

P : Kévin je sais que c'est pas facile mais ta sécurité est plus importe pour moi que n'importe quoi d'autre

K : Je sais tout ça ! Mais c'est pas comme si je sortais à droit, à gauche, que je buvais et que je couchais avec n'importe qui ! Enfin je veux dire t'a eu mon âge toi aussi ! J'veux juste avoir une vie à peu près normale … c'est trop demandé de pouvoir faire la fête comme tout le monde ?!

P : Oui Kévin … j'suis désolé

K : J'abandonne !

C'est sur ces mots que Kévin se lève et de quitte la pièce, plus malheureux que jamais du fait que son père ne soit pas de son côté et ne veuille pas comprendre le mal être qu'il ressent depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêt à quitter l'hôtel pour retourner à la cité U, Cécile lui court après et le rattrape rapidement. Surprit par son attitude, Kévin se demande bien ce qu'il la pousse à un tel marathon uniquement pour lui parler. Et bien vite Cécile lui apprend la bonne nouvelle. Il a finalement eu gain de cause auprès de son père qui à, après coup, tenu compte de ses états d'âmes. « T'as gagné Kévin, tu va pouvoir continuer tes études … Service de sécurité allégé ! ». Kévin la remercie autant qu'il peut, la soulevant même de terre suite à sa joie. Cécile lui souhaite de s'amuser et de bien profiter de sa nouvelle liberté acquise sans pour autant en faire n'importe quoi. Le voilà donc qui retourne sur le campus et qui une fois sortie du véhicule, se retrouve devant l'entrée de son dortoir, avec simplement deux Agents à sa botte. « Et ils ne restèrent que deux ! ». Dit-il à voix haute, fier de lui.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**** : **

Enfin libre. Libre de ses mouvements. Du moins beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'était encore la veille avant que son régime ne change et que la sécurité soit réduite de moitié. Et pour fêter ça, Kévin incite Xavier à sortir du dortoir et de s'amuser un peu. Se chamaillant comme deux gamins qui commenceraient à apprendre à voler de leurs propres ailes dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils tombent tout d'abord sur une sorte de meeting en pleine air que donnent certains étudiants, étant visiblement de fervents opposants à la possible réélection du père de Kévin à la présidence. L'investigateur tente d'ailleurs de prendre Kévin à partis sur le sujet mais celui-ci détourne très vite l'attention et continue son chemin. Xavier ne comprend pas cette réaction, lui indiquant que lui aussi à la droit de dire ce qu'il pense. Mais Kévin lui fait comprendre que ce n'est pas son combat mais celui de son père et qu'après tout même si ce jeune homme n'est apparemment pas de leur côté, il a tout en autant que n'importe qui le droit de s'exprimer. Xavier n'insiste pas et tous deux poursuivent leur périple à travers le campus.

Cet épisode d'opinions divergentes passé, Xavier ne voit qu'un seul moyen pour faire oublier tout ça à Kévin et l'entraine dans un endroit reculé du campus où certains étudiants se livrent à un jeu simple mais ô combien distrayant. D'immense sacs poubelles ont été cloués sur la pelouse en pente, sur lesquels de l'eau ruisselle en continue. Chacun se lance dans cette descente vertigineuse, faisant toute sorte de figures pour les plus téméraires, avant d'être stoppé par de gros ballots de paille pour amortir la chute. Sous l'œil surprit et éberlué de Kévin, Xavier se lance à son tour, incitant Kévin à le suivre. Kévin finit par se prêter au jeu et prend sa suite quelques secondes plus tard avant d'atterrir eux aussi en bas de la pente, noyés comme des soupes, baignant dans l'eau stagnante et remplit de paille. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle et ils s'amusent comme des petits fous. Kévin repart de plus belle mais cette fois la chute est plus rude arrivé en bas. A tel point que l'un des fétus de paille se décale provoquant au passage la chute d'un étudiant qui passait à ce moment là. Le faisant rejoindre Kévin dans la mini pataugeoire, aussi trempé que lui. Kévin se relève et s'excuse de sa brutalité avant de se rendre compte que l'étudiant en question n'est autre que son sauveur de l'autre jour au cours de Littérature …

K (ravie de le revoir) : J'suis Kévin … tu te souviens de moi ?

Y : Oui bien sûr …. Moi c'est Yann

K (après un silence gêné) : Tu viens, on y retourne !

Kévin à le sourire comme il ne l'avait pas eu depuis un moment et Yann, entrainé par son enthousiasme ne sourcille pas et le suit sans hésitation pour une nouvelle descente humide. Ils rejoignent rapidement Xavier qui est déjà arrivé en bas. Kévin, qui a du mal à se remettre debout, attrape malencontreusement Xavier par son pantalon, laissant apparaitre de ce fait une partie de ses fesses au grand public suite au tiraillement que le tissu a subit. Puis les voilà repartis à nouveau à la conquête de cette attraction qui dure une bonne partie de la soirée avant que chacun ne finissent par se séparer pour aller dormir avant d'affronter une nouvelle journée de cours.

Lorsque Xavier se réveil, c'est pour tout simplement entendre Kévin faire un véritable monologue qui visiblement semble être une répétition de son colocataire pour sa prochaine entrevue avec le beau Yann. Essayant tout sorte de façons différentes de poser certaines question, changeant même de ton pour donner un effet et une interprétation différentes. Répétant aussi, inlassablement Yann, Yann, Yann. Ce qui est au dessus de ses forces à cette heure matinale. Une chance pour lui que le téléphone choisisse ce moment pour se faire attendre et ainsi faire stopper Kévin qui va directement décrocher le combiné. Cécile est au bout du fil et à en juger par son intonation, Kévin jurerait qu'elle n'est pas franchement ravie. Elle lui demande de vérifier sur internet la Une de l'un des magazines people. Kévin s'exécute, Xavier derrière lui, et découvre en première page une photo de lui en train de tirer sur le pantalon de son coloc' accompagné d'un titre évocateur. Surtout sachant très bien que tout le monde est au courant pour son homosexualité. Alors le prendre en photo, un soir, la main sur le pantalon d'un mec, dévoilant ses fesses, il est clair que c'est une aubaine pour ce genre de magazine qui ne demande que ça …

C : Ton père te laisse la bride sur le coup et toi à la première occasion tu en profite pour faire n'importe quoi ! Ce que je t'avais expressément demandé de ne pas faire !

X : J'y crois pas ! Mon cul est en première page ! Dit-il tout excité

K : Je sais Cécile … j'suis désolé, vraiment je …

X : Hey mon pote ! je sais pas auprès de qui tu t'excuse mais t'es pas obligé … tu peux juste raccrocher si tu veux …. Ici t'as ce pouvoir !

C : Il n'y a rien à ajouter … ton père est furieux

K : Tu peux m'le passer?

C : Il ne veut pas te parler, t'a été trop loin

K : Il est là ?! Passe le moi !

Le président finit par prendre le téléphone et Kévin se confond une fois de plus en excuses. Lui expliquant qu'il n'a justement aucune excuse à ce cliché mais tente quand même de minimiser la chose et lui donner un minimum d'explication sur ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé. Kévin le rassure aussi sur le fait que l'homme en question n'est autre que son colocataire. « Juste pour ne pas faire d'erreur, c'est bien ce jeune homme qui porte ces choses si inconfortables ? ». Dit-il. « Des tongues, oui c'est bien lui ». Réponds Kévin avant que son père ne lui demande de passer le téléphone à Xavier pour avoir une petite discussion avec lui aussi.

C'est chose faite, et Xavier commence immédiatement à se justifier et ainsi expliquer au père de Kévin lui-même, sa façon de penser sur son attitude envers son fils. Mais il se voit retourner le cerveau par le Président en seulement quelques secondes et se radoucit aussi vite grâce au ton sympathique et enjôleur du Président qui lui fait comprendre qu'il est d'accord avec lui mais que de par sa position il y a certaines choses à éviter, raison de sa réaction. Xavier ne peut qu'acquiescer sous l'œil amusé de Kévin qui comprend immédiatement que son père vient encore une fois de jouer les beaux parleurs, réussissant ainsi à rallier Xavier à sa cause. Et c'est encore un peu hébété que son colocataire finit par raccrocher le téléphone après avoir promis au Président de faire plus attention, toujours sous le regard goguenard de Kévin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**** : **

Encore une journée de cours qui se termine pour Kévin. Malheureusement en ce moment les journalistes et autres paparazzis se sont passés le mot pour venir perpétuellement campés à la cité U pour trouver on ne sait quel scoop. Surtout que les derniers jours qui viennent de passés ont pour une fois été des plus normaux. Tout ce à quoi Kévin aspire et apprécie dernièrement. Mis à part les deux ou trois après-midi où un petit groupe d'étudiants activistes prenaient un malin plaisir à venir vociférer leur slogan contre la réélection de son père jusque sous les fenêtres de sa chambre. Seule ombre au tableau, malgré son envie et ses prières, il n'a pas revu Yann depuis cette fameuse soirée qui lui a value la première page d'un magazine. Il espérait néanmoins le croiser ne serait-ce qu'au cours de littérature qu'ils ont ensemble mais soit Yann n'y a pas assister, soit la fin de cours étant une vraie fourmilière, Kévin n'a pas eu l'occasion de lui mettre la main dessus, faisant de leur rencontre le plus grand des hasards. Pourtant il ne peut à chaque fois cacher sa déception, toujours sujet à railleries gentillettes de la part de Xavier évidemment qui malgré la différence flagrante qu'il y a entre eux est devenus au fil du temps un grand ami et confident pour Kévin.

Kévin rentre donc dans son bâtiment mais une fois encore une troupe de journaleux à décidé de lui pourrir son après-midi dont il pensait pouvoir profiter pleinement. Escorté par J-P et Tom, le voilà qui finit par monter les escaliers qui le mène à sa chambre, quatre à quatre pendant que J-P fait barrage pour que les journalistes les plus impétueux ayant réussit à se faufiler dans le dortoir n'arrivent pas jusqu'à lui. Malheureusement Kévin trouve porte close. Il tente à mainte reprise de tambouriner à la porte que Xavier à encore dû fermer à clé pour ses activités physique dont il évidemment exclu, mais sans succès. Kévin voit la porte de la pièce au bout du couloir entre-ouverte et décide de s'y faufiler rapidement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La surprise est de taille lorsqu'il ferme la porte avec fracas et se retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec Yann, tranquillement assit en train de bucher …

K : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est la chambre du surveillant ?

Y : Ca tombe bien, c'est moi ! Dit-il, souriant

K : Je croyais que c'était Laurent ?

Y : Il a préféré retrouver ses copains dans le bâtiment d'à côté

K : Ouai … j'l'ai fais fuir …

Y : J'me trompe où t'essaie d'te planquer ?! Demande-t-il d'un air amusé

K : c'est exactement ça !

Kévin se dirige vers la fenêtre, incitant Yann à le suivre et lui montre la raison de son soudain besoin d'invisibilité. La horde de journalistes n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Kévin espère tout de même qu'ils finiront par se lasser et passerons à autre chose. Yann voyant l'air penaud de Kévin, ne peut rester là sans rien faire. « J'ai une idée ! Tiens mets ça ! ». Dit-il à Kévin alors que déjà il le voit se défaire de son sweat-shirt, laissant apparaître par inadvertance son torse qui révèle une fine musculature parfaitement dessinée et des abdos qui ne font que faire monter la température corporelle de Kévin. Yann le laisse en plan dans la chambre quelques instant, après lui avoir lancé son pull et une casquette que Kévin enfile comme convenus. Sweat-shirt qu'il ne peut s'empêcher malgré tout de humer un moment afin de s'imprégner de son odeur. Comme s'il n'allait plus le revoir et qu'il avait là, la seule chance d'avoir un souvenir et une emprunte à vie de ce mec génial qui lui fait tourner la tête depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

Yann revient enfin dans la chambre et surprend Kévin le nez enfouit dans son sweat. N'allant pas chercher plus loin, il lui demande s'il ne préfère pas un mouchoir mais Kévin se ressaisit aussitôt et lui fait savoir que tout va bien. Une fois lui avoir mit parfaitement en place la casquette sur sa tête et ajuster la capuche du sweat par-dessus celle-ci, Yann intime à Kévin de le suivre d'un ton assuré. Yann fait mine de sortir de la chambre avec un camarade, tout en clament haut et fort à Kévin qu'il peut rester dans sa chambre le temps qu'il voudra, histoire que toute personne actuellement dans le couloir entende le contenus de sa phrase. Tous deux sortent du dortoir et passe incognito au beau milieu des journalistes et photographes avant de partir en courant une fois cette haie dépassée. Les voilà en fuite mais ravis d'avoir pu semer tous ce petit monde. Ils se retrouvent finalement attablés à une terrasse de sandwicherie et évidemment Kévin ne peut se retenir de grignoter un petit quelque chose, ne cachant pas sa légendaire gourmandise, sous l'œil amusé de Yann, qui de ce fait, en fait de même histoire de l'accompagner. S'en suit une grande discussion qui s'apparente plus à un questions-réponses pour ensuite se transformer en une amicale joute verbale et finir enfin dans un fou-rire général.

Les discussions vont bon train et Kévin finit par se confier à Yann sur la vision que la vie à finit par lui inspirer, prônant que les êtres humains sont en réalité des Pinocchios fait de chair et d'os, aux vues de leur capacité souvent inébranlable à mentir. Soudain une dame d'un certain âge s'approche d'eux le plus gentiment du monde. Elle reconnait parfaitement Kévin et lui demande s'il lui serait possible de la laisser le prendre en photo pour faire une surprise à sa petite-fille, qui a coup sûr n'en reviendra pas mais qui sera déçue de ne rien avoir si celle-ci lui annonce qu'elle à croisé Kévin et qu'elle n'a rien fait. Kévin accepte avec joie, toujours guidé par sa gentillesse caractérisée. La petite mamie voyant que Kévin n'est pas seul à table et connaissant visiblement bien la vie de celui-ci, lui annonce de but en blanc que son « petit ami » peut également se joindre à lui s'il le souhaite. Kévin qui bien entendu devient immédiatement rouge comme une tomate, précise que Yann n'est pas son petit ami et prend finalement la photo, seul devant l'objectif. Yann a bien proposé à celle-ci de la prendre à sa place pour qu'elle-même soit aux côtés de Kévin mais la petite mamie à tout bonnement refusé. Ravie d'avoir sa photo, la vieille dame ne tari pas d'éloge sur Kévin, n'oubliant pas de préciser à qu'elle point il a bien grandi, contente de voir qu'il a dépassé l'âge ingrat de l'adolescente pour laisser place à un beau jeune homme bien bâtis. Qui ne manque pas de rosir à nouveau ses pommettes au passage.

Une fois l'épisode souvenir passé tous deux reprennent leur chemin ainsi que leur conversation. Kévin essaie tant bien que mal d'en connaître un peu plus sur Yann. Mais celui-ci reste très discret et mystérieux sur sa vie en générale. Kévin tente donc un brin d'humour en le menaçant d'appeler la sécurité intérieur du territoire et de savoir en moins de deux la totalité de son passé en passant le nom de sa première école ainsi que ceux de toutes ces ex petites copines. Yann ne relève pas cette dernière information et se contente de sourire à la menace. Il préfère largement jouer le jeu de Kévin et lui fait remarquer que cette menace est probablement dite parce qu'il n'a rien trouvé dans ses affaires en fouillant dans sa chambre pendant son absence. Kévin voit là une belle revanche de la part de Yann suite à son attaque et décide de calmer le jeu sans pour autant abandonner l'idée de mieux le connaître. Il passe donc à un autre sujet, beaucoup plus générale et qui n'engage quasiment rien de très personnelle …

K : Bon alors … c'est quoi tes matières principales ?

Y : Droit Pénal et Sciences Criminelles !

K : Sciences Criminelles … Waouh ! En quoi ça consiste ?

Y : Statistiques, probabilités, estimation de risque, sécurité … ce genre de chose. C'est ce qu'on fait mon père et mon grand-père avant lui alors c'est important pour moi de marcher dans leurs traces …


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**** : **

Alors que Kévin était sur bonne voie et que Yann commençait à s'ouvrir un peu à lui, ce dernier s'arrête tout à coup et lui demande de le suivre, semblant assez pressé. Kévin devine peu de temps après que les journalistes leurs ont remit la main dessus et qu'ils doivent à nouveau leur échapper. Commence alors un nouveau marathon où tous deux espèrent semer le reste du groupe le plus rapidement possible. Tournant à un carrefour, Yann attrape le bras de Kévin qui était juste derrière lui et le plaque contre le mur du bâtiment, les mettant ainsi à l'abri grâce au renfoncement mural. Mais ce que Kévin voit c'est que Yann vient de se coller à lui en l'agrippant à la taille et que son visage ne se trouve qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il lui faut donc toute sa bonne volonté pour rester lucide le plus longtemps possible malgré la joie que cette promiscuité lui fait ressentir. Après quelques minutes, Yann pense que la partie est gagnée et les fait sortir de leur cachette. Mais c'est sans compter sur les plus tenaces d'entre eux qui les démasquent rapidement et leur fait prendre une nouvelle fois la fuite. Yann semble visiblement connaître plutôt bien le coin et fait entrer Kévin dans un bâtiment par une porte de service, semant ainsi définitivement leurs détracteurs.

Kévin se rend soudain compte que Yann vient de les faire pénétrer dans l'enceinte d'un cinéma de quartier. Ils se faufile discrètement et prennent place dans la salle en se faisant remarquer le moins possible pour ne pas se faire jeter dehors avec perte et fracas et avoir tout un tas d'ennuis. Bien que le film semble commencé depuis bien longtemps, Kévin qui enlève sa casquette et s'installe confortablement dans son siège, apprécie cependant ce moment de calme en compagnie de Yann qui, lui, paraît plutôt amusé par la situation rocambolesque qu'ils vivent depuis quelques heures maintenant. Yann se tourne vers Kévin pour s'assurer que tout va bien et aperçoit son regard émerveillé, comme emplit de petites étoiles scintillantes, scrutant la salle de tous côtés. Comme si ce dernier vivait cette expérience cinématographique pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce qu'il lui fait d'ailleurs remarquer dans un sourire ému et extatique. Kévin lui confirme que c'est effectivement la première fois qu'il se permet une séance de cinéma, bien que celle-ci soit d'un genre plutôt inhabituel et inattendu.

Yann s'excuse auprès de Kévin et lui promet de revenir rapidement. Ce qu'il fait après s'être absenté quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un cornet de pop corn salé tout chaud et un paquet de bondons au chocolat. Yann reprend sa place initiale aux côtés de Kévin, le sourire aux lèvres. Alors que ce dernier est toujours intrigué par le choix de confiserie plutôt singulier de son sauveur. Il le remercie encore une fois de faire tout ça pour lui alors qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis peu. Yann lui fait comprendre que ce n'est pas grand-chose et qu'il lui est inutile de le remercier tout le temps comme il le fait. Après tout lui aussi prend beaucoup de plaisir à ce périple peu commun dont ils sont les acteurs principaux. Kévin finit par être totalement désappointé lorsqu'en essayant de prendre quelques pop corn, Yann lui barre le chemin tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil afin qu'il ne recommence pas et qu'il voit à présent le manège auquel celui-ci s'adonne avec le pop corn et le chocolat qu'il mélange sans aucune hésitation. Voyant son regard hébété sur le cornet, Yann rieur se décide à lui donner des explications …

Y : Il faut que tu goûte ça !

K : Et tu fais quoi exactement ?!

Y : Tu dois obligatoirement verser le chocolat sur le pop corn encore chaud ! Ca lui donne un petit goût sucré-salé incomparable et délicieux … et ça fait fondre légèrement le chocolat … parfois il faut savoir enfreindre les règles … on ne peut pas savoir quand l'inspiration repointeras le bout de son nez !

K (dubitatif) : …

Y : allez-y Laporte … enfreignez les règles ! dit-il un peu provocateur et défiant

Kévin reste sacrément peu convaincu mais prend néanmoins le risque et se décide à tenter l'expérience et relever le défi qui lui est lancé. Encouragé par Yann qu'il voit déjà enfourner une bonne poignée de pop-corn-choco dans sa bouche. Kévin finit donc par le suivre et glisse lui aussi un pop-corn et un chocolat sous son palet …

Y : Alors ?

K : Ch'est dégueulache ! (Dit-il la bouche pleine, avant d'avaler sa bouchée) … J'adore ça !

Kévin a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce qui semble être contagieux à en juger par celui-ci que le visage de Yann affiche lui aussi. Tous deux semblent sue la même longueur d'ondes, pour le plus grand plaisir de Kévin qui n'en demande pas moins, bien au contraire. Et après un rire partagé, ils finissent par se concentrer sur le reste du film, passant un bon moment ensemble. Une fois le film terminé, ils rejoignent bien vite le dortoir et élise domicile dans la chambre de Yann où toute cette aventure-mésaventure à commencer un peu plus tôt. De là, les voilà partis véritablement dans la confession, le partage d'anecdotes et autres petits secrets, en passant par les goûts de chacun. Kévin n'hésite d'ailleurs pas à faire l'éloge du fameux moelleux au chocolat du mercredi lorsque Yann lui demande son dessert préféré. Et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte ils passent une bonne partie de la nuit là, à discuter tous les deux de choses et d'autres, passant finalement à des sujet qui peuvent paraître anodins mais qui le sont finalement beaucoup moins qu'on pourrait l'imaginer …

K : L'histoire la plus drôle qu'on raconte sur moi ?

Y : C'est pas facile pour toi tout ça hein ?

K : C'est pas si terrible … (tente-t-il de convaincre)

Y : Tu parle … c'est pas facile !

K : Non … c'est vrai ça peut être difficile parfois. (finit-il par se confier)

Y : …

K (pour clore ce sujet trop sérieux) : Tu veux que j'te raconte l'histoire la plus courte du monde ?

Y : Ok, vas y !

K : … Tu veux que j't'en raconte une autre ?! Dit-il suivit d'un fou-rire général partagé


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**** : **

Kévin se réveille après une bonne nuit de sommeil, amplement mérité. Surtout avec la nuit précédente qui fut quasiment inexistante aux discussions sans fin échangées avec Yann tout au long de la nuit. Il n'a bien sûr pas pu rattraper ses heures de sommeil en retard à la suite de ça étant donné que ses cours l'attendaient pour une longue et dure journée. Alors évidemment dés le coucher du soleil, il ne s'est pas fait prier pour se plonger sous sa couette et tomber dans les bras de Morphée sans difficulté. Une chance pour lui que Xavier n'est pas décidé ce soir là d'amener une énième fille à mettre sur son tableau de chasse. C'est donc bien reposer qu'il ouvre finalement les yeux, sachant également qu'aujourd'hui est son dernier jour de cours avant le week-end et la soirée d'ouverture et de présentation de l'équipe sportive du campus, durant laquelle un feu de joie et autres festivités du genre sont prévus. Il se prépare rapidement et attend déjà Xavier qui a préféré passer après lui, histoire de profiter des quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaire qui s'offrait à lui. Kévin sort de sa chambre et ne peux s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant la chambre de Yann, apparemment vide, et hésite sur le petit mot qu'il souhaite lui laisser sur le tableau mis à disposition sur le mur à côté de sa porte.

Alors qu'il essaie une nouvelle formule, celle-ci ne lui plait pas non plus. Il efface donc le tout d'un petit coup de chiffon et refait un essaie. _« Yann, l'autre nuit était vraiment géniale … »._ Mais Xavier choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition derrière son épaule. Il ne peut se retenir de lire l'inscription qu'a commencer à noter Kévin sur le tableau, voyant bien son hésitation. Il commence même à trouver sérieusement ennuyeux ce que son colocataire s'est mis en tête d'écrire. Tel un véritable roman fleuve. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment à son goût. Mais pire encore, les doutes de Kévin sur les mots à choisir lui font lever les yeux au ciel …

K : Comment j'peux être sûr que c'était pas un truc d'une seule fois ? Dit-il, perdu, les yeux dans le vague

X : On va le savoir dans peu de temps ! Dit-il d'un air conspirateur

Xavier semble illuminé d'une idée, même si Kévin à certains doutes, surtout connaissant son coloc'. Xavier prend donc le feutre des mains de Kévin et après avoir effacé sans vergogne son dernier message, il se met à en rédiger un autre. Beaucoup plus direct que subliminal. _« Yann, Feu de joie … ce soir. Je t'y attendrais. K »_. Le tout cité à haute voix, d'un ton sensuel et évocateur qui finit par faire pouffer Kévin de rire. Mais Kévin se laisse prendre au jeu et après une certaine hésitation à laisser l'inscription, il se décide à ne rien toucher et suivre enfin Xavier, le sourire aux lèvres, pour se rendre en cours. Espérant, la tête plongée dans ses bouquins, que la journée passe plus rapidement que celle de la veille.

Le soir est enfin arrivé et Kévin et Xavier se rendent immédiatement au feu de joie, perdu dans la foule des étudiants qui comme eux se pressent les uns aux autres pour être aux premières loges du défilé autour du feu. Kévin essaie de se détendre et de paraître moins nerveux qu'il ne l'est en réalité. Pour cela il taquine un instant Tom comme il adore le faire depuis toujours. Celui-ci ne dis jamais un mot, restant le plus souvent muet comme une carpe ce qui évidemment donne des cartouches à Kévin qui s'en donne à cœur pour le chambrer sur le sujet. Puis il scrute l'horizon autant qu'il le peut mais n'aperçoit Yann nulle part, perdant de plus en plus espoir de le voir se joindre à lui comme il l'avait imaginé. Bien qu'il soit à fond dans l'esprit de la fête, Xavier remarque aussitôt son petit manège, pas très subtil vu les va et vient et autre torsion que Kévin fait subir à son cou …

X : Toujours pas de Yann ?

K : Non … mais de toute façon à quoi j'pensais, franchement … il est peut-être même pas gay ! Il a seulement voulut être sympa avec moi c'est tout !

X : Attend Kévin, ça veut rien dire ! Entre ton père, Président et tes deux men in black qui te collent tout le temps … ton mec il faut qu'il réussisse à trouver sa place ! Laisse-lui un peu de temps !

Les paroles de Xavier ont le don de redonner le sourire à Kévin, se voulant rassurantes. Ce qu'elles sont visiblement bien que quelques doutes subsistent encore dans sa tête. Mais Kévin n'a pas le temps de trop y penser lorsqu'il se rend compte que Xavier vient de bloquer sur quelque chose qu'il ne quitte plus du regard. Il se tourne et s'aperçoit que son ami est tout penaud et les yeux brillants d'admiration sur une jeune femme de l'autre côté du feu. Regard qui semble à première vu réciproque puisque celle-ci lui rend son sourire avec plaisir. Kévin demande des explications à Xavier qui lui fait part de son béguin monstrueux pour cette jeune demoiselle. Kévin l'interroge sur toutes les autres jeunes filles qu'il a eu l'occasion de voir défiler dans leur chambre entre autre, stupéfait de l'attitude de Xavier comparé à celle qu'il lui connait habituellement dans ce genre de cas. Mais Xavier lui apprend que bien que cela paraisse fou ou stupide, il peut embrasser toutes les nanas qu'il croise et mais que bizarrement quand l'une d'elles lui plait vraiment, il ne fait absolument rien.

Kévin semble amusé par ses explications mais également surprit de connaître une nouvelle facette de ce personnage peu banal qu'est son colocataire. Surtout lorsque Xavier lui explique qu'il est amoureux de cette fille depuis le lycée dans lequel ils ont fait tous les deux leurs études. Il lui apprend qu'il lui a demandé de le rejoindre ici ce soir mais qu'il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle viendrait. Alors maintenant il se sent un peu intimidé, toujours sous l'œil stupéfait de Kévin qui n'en reviens pas. La jeune femme en question se décide à venir à leur rencontre, sous la surveillance de J-P et Tom et commence par saluer Kévin et se présenter à lui, lui indiquant combien elle est ravie de le rencontrer. Ce qui ne semble pas du goût de Xavier qui fait savoir son mécontentement en perdant son sourire béat, fuyant dans un grognement. « Y'en a toujours que pour toi Kévin ! ». Les laissant sur place dans le plus grand étonnement. « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? On avait rendez-vous ! ». Dit-elle avant de fausser compagnie à Kévin pour tenter de le rattraper.

Après un moment à errer seul dans la foule, espérant ainsi que peut-être les paroles de Xavier concernant Yann s'avèreraient vraies, Kévin se rend à l'évidence qu'il ne viendra pas et décide de retourner dans sa chambre. Xavier est visiblement rentré lui aussi et à même improvisé une fête surprise dans leur chambre. Kévin y pénètre tant bien que mal, captant les conversations de chacun, la plupart le concernant. Entendant certains demander tout un tas de renseignements sur son compte à Xavier tel que : « Il est comment physiquement ? » « Il a quelqu'un dans sa vie ? ». « Je vois pas en quoi ça vous regard ! » Répond Kévin qui ne se démonte pas face à eux, voyant également Xavier vociférer à voix basse. Kévin s'approche de lui et reste bouche bée en prenant des mains de son coloc une photo de lui et ses parents sur laquelle il s'est permis de lui dessiner une petite queue de diable. Kévin lui demande ce qu'il lui prend et Xavier l'informe qu'il n'en peut plus …

K : T'en a marre de quoi au juste ? Que tous les regards soient braqués sur toi, ou qu'au contraire tu supporte pas qu'ils ne le soient pas ?

X : J'vois pas ce que tu veux dire !

K : J'veux dire que t'adore être le centre d'attention …

X : C'est vrai ! Et alors ?! Moi au moins je le suis tout seul … pas grâce à mes parents !

K : Si tu me connaissais mieux que ça, tu saurais que j'ai rien demandé de tout ça moi ! Alors si tu veux qu'on en parle, viens on va trouver un endroit plus tranquille pour ça

X : Oh non ! Tu veux qu'on parle, on va parler ici et maintenant ! Pas besoin d'être seul. Dit ce que tu pense vraiment et pas ce que tu crois devoir dire … soit toi-même pour une fois Kévin !

K : C'est les paroles d'un mec qui embrasse n'importe quelle nana qui passe mais qui ne fait strictement rien quand il s'agit de la seule et unique fille qu'il ait jamais aimé !?

X : Ok ! Je reconnais que je suis pas parfait ! Mais tu laisse les autres se servirent de moi pour t'approcher et que tu sois aimer encore un plus !

K : Ils se servent peut-être de toi Xavier mais tu les laisse faire sans te soucier de ma présence. En faite ca t'arrange bien toi aussi alors ne vient pas m'accuser d'être le centre d'attention grâce à mes parents … c'est un coup bas ! dit-il avant de quitter la chambre, déçus par l'attitude de son ami.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**** : **

Après avoir quitter la chambre, laissant Xavier à sa rancœur, Kévin est venu se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. A cette heure de la nuit, celle-ci est totalement vide de monde, hormis parfois les quelques étudiants les plus studieux qui potassent des heures et des heures durant, leurs cours. Après avoir choisit un livre parmi le choix incalculable qui s'offre à lui, Kévin s'assoie confortablement sur l'un des fauteuils et commence sa lecture. L'histoire semble passionnante au point qu'il ne peut s'en défaire chapitre après chapitre. Et il finit évidemment par tomber de sommeil et ferme les yeux un instant afin de les reposer. Mais c'est finalement en entendant une voix familière qu'il se réveille. Voyant dors et déjà que le jour est levé et que sa nuque le fait souffrir. Douleur dû au fait qu'il se soit endormit la tête baissée vers l'avant pendant des heures. Il ouvre les yeux et découvre Yann, prenant place et s'asseyant sur la table basse pour lui faire face …

Y : C'est pas une super position pour dormir ça ! C'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les cervicales ! Dit-il un peu moqueur

K : J'ai dû m'endormir trop longtemps … Mais c'est peut-être pas plus mal vu que je suis apparemment le diable ! Regarde … (Dit-il en lui montrant la photo)

Y : Je vois ça oui !

K : En même temps je sais que c'est pas facile d'être mon ami, sécurité allégé ou non ! J'aurai jamais une vie normale !

Y : C'est quoi le souci ?

K : Tu me le demande sérieusement ? La dernière fois que j'ai vraiment eu mon intimité je devais être dans le ventre de ma mère ! Tu sais que ça fait de ne pas pouvoir choisir sa propre vie ? De toujours être entouré d'un tas de personnes et pourtant de ne jamais s'être senti aussi seul. Tout ce que je voulais c'était prendre ma voiture et partir sur la route jusqu'ici … Tu dois te dire que je suis qu'un fils à papa, pourris gâté qui fait un nouveau caprice hein ?!

Y : Au contraire je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens (Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, touché par les mots de Kévin)

K : Vraiment ?!

Y (plus désinvolte) : Ouai, J'ai gagné un concours d'orthographe une fois à l'école … après ça impossible de faire un pas sans que je sois épié … journaliste, photographe ! Et les filles, Kévin t'aurais dû voir les filles … et le nombre de sous vêtements féminins que j'ai retrouvé dans ma boîte aux lettres ! Conclut-il en partant dans un fou rire qui à le don de détendre définitivement Kévin

Voyant l'atmosphère plus propice au sérieux, Yann s'excuse pour son absence de la veille. Kévin l'informe qu'il ne lui en veut pas. Sachant que Yann est son surveillant, il est normal qu'il ne préfère pas enfreindre le règlement de la cité U. Mais Yann essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y pas que l'histoire du règlement qui l'a empêché de venir au rendez-vous. Kévin croit comprendre les raisons et tente de les minimiser avec humour …

K : Je comprends … d'une part je suis mec …

Y : Ce qui n'est pas un problème, rassure-toi (Dit-il souriant)

K (soulagé de cet aveu) : Et deuxièmement en général on rencontre simplement le père de son copain autour d'un repas familial. On ne part pas à la conquête du Chef de l'Etat … Petit conseil à tous les pères qui ne souhaitent pas que leurs enfants se dévergondent … Devenez Président de la République !

Y (bouche bée après cette dernière remarque) : Tu … voulais te dévergonder ?!

K (mal à l'aise, comprenant son lapsus) : …

Y : Si on allait prendre l'air ? Ca peut pas nous faire de mal ! Dit-il soudain, sentant la gêne grandir de seconde en seconde

Kévin sourit et acquiesce joyeusement après être passé de peu à côté d'un malaise palpable. Il se redresse et file se changer rapidement dans sa chambre avant de retrouver Yann à l'arrière du dortoir où celui-ci l'attend dans sa voiture. Mais pour cela, Kévin va devoir ruser pour fausser compagnie à ses chiens de garde et ainsi profiter de ce moment avec Yann sans être épié par ses gorilles toutes les deux secondes. Il emprunte donc le même chemin que le jour de sa fuite avec Yann et finit par le retrouver comme convenus devant la porte de secours. Ils prennent aussitôt la route en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur leur départ et filent tout droit direction Biarritz et l'une de ses plus belles plages mais dont la fréquentation est faible car uniquement connue des locaux. Une fois sur place, ils se retrouvent rapidement en tenue et une planche sous le bras, tous deux se jettent à l'eau. Allongés sur leur planche, ils rament et pagaient autant qu'ils peuvent afin de rejoindre le large pour ensuite attendre la meilleures série de vagues possible et ainsi se défouler et s'amuser un maximum ensemble. Mais bien vite les vagues sont un lointain souvenir alors que sans s'en rendre compte, ils entament à la place, une grande discussion. Ils parlent d'eux, se confient l'un à l'autre. Yann apprend à Kévin que plus jeune son père l'emmenait souvent à la plage parce que pour lui il n'y a que là qu'on pouvait trouver un peu de paix …

K : Ton père doit être fier de toi ?

Y : Il l'est peut-être … mais ne me l'a jamais dis en tout cas !

K : J'suis sûr qu'il l'est !

Après avoir fait trempette pendant plusieurs heures, le froid commence à les saisir et ils décident enfin de regagner le rivage pour se sécher et se rhabiller. Une petite fête foraine semble avoir élu domicile non loin de là. Yann embraque donc Kévin à sa suite et l'y emmène. La soirée se poursuit donc pour la plus grande joie de Kévin qui n'en revient pas de cette alchimie entre lui et Yann. Comme s'ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer. Le dialogue est si simple et le contact facile avec lui. Tout semble plus simple et plus naturel avec Yann. Et comme pour prouver cette simplicité et cette complicité qui s'est installée entre eux, c'est tout naturellement que Kévin se confie à Yann à ce sujet. Lui faisant remarquer à quel point la vie est plus facile quand il est avec lui. Lui demandant même quel est son truc pour réussir ce tour de force de ne faire de lui que Kévin et non le fils du Président. Yann ne sait quoi répondre à ça, touché par ses mots, cet aveux de la part du jeune homme qui l'accompagne, masquant difficilement son trouble et son attirance pour lui ainsi que sa propre joie de partager ces moments ensemble …

K : c'est incroyable ce que t'arrive à faire … J't'assure ! J'adore ça !

Y (troublé) : Tu es …

K (dans le même état, détournant son regard) : Toi aussi …

Et pour ne pas se trahir d'avantage, Yann entraine à nouveau Kévin dans diverses attractions qui les occupent la fin de la soirée, s'amusant comme des fous. Passant de la grande roue à des jeux un peu plus compétitifs, laissant Kévin ébahit par le fait de se faire battre alors que la plupart du temps les gens le laisse gagner. Yann s'amuse en lui faisant comprendre qu'il est hors de question pour lui d'en faire de même, ce qui ravie Kévin encore plus. Lui confirmant son sentiment d'être pour une fois un jeune homme normal. Suite à sa défaite cuisante, Kévin demande à Yann de lui montrer sa technique, ce que Yann fait sans hésiter, venant déposer ses mains sur celles de Kévin. Venant ainsi troublé encore un peu plus ce dernier, dont de petits frissons viennent parcourir le corps à ce contact. Le forain tend à Yann le porte-clés qu'il a gagné. Yann offre l'objet représentant une planche de surf à Kévin. « Tu le mettras sur tes clés de voiture pour ton premier voyage en solo ! ». Puis ils reprennent le chemin de la fac vu l'heure avancée de la soirée et se retrouvent bien vite dans leur couloir. Arrivés à mi chemin entre sa chambre et celle de Yann, le silence semble s'être installé entre deux regards furtifs, comme une légère gêne mêlée d'un sentiment de trop peu malgré les dernières heures passées ensemble …

K : Voilà … Je m'arrête là

Y : Ta chambre …

K : Ouai … elle est super j'ai de la chance !

K et Y : C'était sympa ! Disent-ils au même moment, accompagné d'un sourire gêné

Y : Bon bah j'devrais y aller … Encore merci pour la soirée. Bonne nuit Kévin !

K : Bonne nuit Yann …

Les regards ont bien du mal à se détacher l'un de l'autre mais Yann finit par réussir à tourner la tête définitivement et faire les premiers pas qui le mènent à sa chambre. Pourtant son visage trahis son envie de ne pas en rester là. Complètement chamboulé par les sentiments contradictoires qui l'envahissent et le font douter, il finit par se stopper en plein milieu du couloir, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire. Kévin à bien tenter de faire de même et rentrer au plus vite dans sa chambre mais tout comme Yann, ce sentiment qu'il ne doit pas laisser passer ce moment le prend aux tripes et il ne peut se résigner à laisser filer Yann comme ça. Il finit par se retourner et interpeller Yann alors qu'il franchit déjà l'espace que le sépare de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Kévin prend son courage à deux mains et attrapant délicatement la nuque de Yann, vient déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Baiser auquel Yann répond instantanément, trouvant lui aussi le chemin de sa nuque. Le baiser s'approfondit et se prolonge quelques secondes supplémentaire avant que tous deux y mettent fin, totalement bouleversé par ce qui vient de ce passer. Le bleu Océan des yeux de Kévin rencontre le vert émeraude de ceux de Yann. Leurs visages faisant naître le même sourire chez chacun d'eux, c'est dans un nouveau « Bonne nuit » que tous deux regagnent leurs chambres respectives.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**** : **

C'est la tête dans les nuages que Kévin pénètre dans sa chambre, impatient de retrouver Xavier et de lui faire part des derniers évènements, surtout un en particulier. La main toujours sur la poignée de la porte, il ne prête aucune attention à ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans la pièce, trop content de se confier à son colocataire …

K : Je sais que tu m'en veux mais faut que je te dise … J'l'ai embrassé !

Kévin ouvre enfin les yeux en direction du côté de Xavier et s'aperçoit après coup que celui-ci n'est pas seul. En effet, une charmante demoiselle qui a visiblement oublié de boutonner sa chemise laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge, se trouve actuellement dans les bras de Xavier qui était certainement en train de lui donner un cours de langue d'un genre particulier dont lui seul à le secret. Kévin se confond en excuse, plus gêné que jamais, d'avoir interrompu leur séance. Il ne sait plus où se mettre et tente de faire demi-tour afin de les laisser à nouveau seul. Mais Xavier lui demande de rester, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme qui l'accompagne et qui lui demande s'il est sûr de son choix. Il s'excuse auprès d'elle et lui demande de partir, lui faisant savoir que pour le moment il a besoin d'être seul avec son pote. Une fois la jeune demoiselle partie, Xavier s'approche de Kévin et vient lui donner l'accolade en signe de réconciliation suite à leur stupide querelle de la veille …

K : Je sais que c'est pas facile de vivre avec moi et que tu voulais pas partager ma chambre …

X : Dit pas de conneries ! Suis-moi !

Xavier entraine Kévin en dehors de la chambre avant de frapper peu de temps après, à une des portes située non loin de la leur. En quelques secondes la porte s'ouvre sur un jeune homme un peu rondouillard, aux cheveux longs mais qui ne connait sans doute pas l'existence de la brosse à cheveux, ni même du shampoing. Ce qui de prime à bord commence déjà à repousser un tantinet les deux jeunes hommes …

X : Kévin je te présente Romain … Alias Mr Trompette …. Qui devait être mon colocataire au départ !

K : Content d'te connaître !

R : Et moi donc ! J'en reviens pas ! Bougez-pas je reviens !

Romain laisse les deux garçons sur le pas de la porte un instant avant de revenir vers eux la trompette à la main, fier comme Paon. Et sous l'œil surprit des garçons, il entame toujours aussi empressé la Marseillaise à la trompette. Evidemment le Romain en question n'est pas vraiment le genre concertiste de renom et du coup sa version de l'hymne patriotique laisse un peu a désiré par son approximation visible. Kévin et Xavier se tournent l'un vers l'autre, échangeant un regard comprit par chacun d'eux. Et lorsque Romain achève enfin son morceau, Xavier ne manque pas de faire savoir à Kévin que ce dernier s'entraine plusieurs heures par jour à sa passion. Ce que Romain confirme avec excitation ne se rendant pas compte de l'ironie du ton employé par son camarade. Les deux étudiants réalisent la chance qu'ils ont non seulement d'être finalement colocataire mais également que les murs soient épais et les vitres blindées. Et c'est donc définitivement réconciliés de leur petite brouille qu'ils regagnent leur chambre, toujours écroulé en repensant à Mr trompette et sa compagne.

Kévin a décidé de faire une surprise à Yann et Xavier pour les remercier d'être ce qu'ils sont en leur faisant profiter des avantages qui lui sont offerts. Ils passent plusieurs coups de fils aux personnes dont il a besoin pour mettre en place son plan et peaufine les derniers détails. Puis il file retrouver les garçons afin de les kidnapper pour le week-end tout entier. Bien que Xavier ainsi que Yann ne comprennent pas trop la raison pour laquelle les Agents de sécurité de Kévin sont venus les chercher dans leurs chambres, ils finissent par les suivre avant d'apercevoir ce dernier les attendant tranquillement dans la voiture. Ils arrivent ensuite à l'aéroport de Bayonne où les attend à leur grande surprise le jet Présidentiel dans lequel Kévin les invite à monter avec lui. Sans trop en dire de ses projets pour la suite des évènements, Kévin les informe de la surprise qu'il souhaite leur faire et que pour cela il les kidnappe tous les deux pour les deux prochains jours. Installés confortablement dans l'habitacle, le personnel de bord met à disposition tout un tas de gadgets dernier cri, allant des ordinateurs les plus sophistiqués en passant par les dernières consoles de jeux à la mode. Evidemment Xavier ne tente même pas de contenir son excitation et y va de son petit commentaire à chaque découverte. Quant à Yann, il tente un essaie pour savoir où Kévin compte les emmener mais sans succès.

Ce n'est qu'après une heure de vol, sans trop de turbulences, qu'ils finissent par amorcer leur descente et s'aperçoivent qu'ils vont atterrir sur le sol Parisien d'ici quelques minutes. Arrivé dans la voiture ils sont emmenés directement dans le centre de Paris où le véhicule finit par se garer pour leur laisser découvrir un magasin devant lequel les attends déjà l'un des nombreux créateur et styliste de renom que compte la ville de Paris, très connue pour ses défilés de mode somptueux. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles d'avoir réussit jusque là son plan, Kévin invite Yann et Xavier à le suivre pour la suite du programme qui consiste à leur trouver à tous les trois les plus beaux costumes qui soit et qui les mettront impeccablement en valeur.

Le soir est déjà là et les trois hommes arrivent devant un parterre de journalistes prêt à dégainer aux moindres faits et gestes des personnalités sortant de leur voiture, où Yann et Xavier comprennent enfin qu'ils vont assister à une soirée en compagnie notamment du Président et de sa femme. Chacun remonte l'allée principale sous les flashs des dizaines d'appareils photos mitrailleurs avant d'arriver finalement dans le long corridor que Kévin n'est pas peu fier de traverser dans son costume de circonstance, les doigts liés à ceux de Yann, heureux du sourire que celui-ci affiche sur son visage viril et pourtant si doux. Et là, devant eu se dévoile une immense salle de réception où du beau monde les attends déjà. C'est un peu impressionnés et faisant presque perdre la parole à ce bon vieux Xavier, que lui ainsi que Yann sont présenté par Kévin à ses parents, heureux de les connaître enfin. Il commence par Yann, le présentant comme son surveillent de prime à bord avant d'enchainer mais Yann le prend de cours venant serrer la main de son père accompagné d'une phrase de politesse. Il passe ensuite à Xavier qui, ne perdant pas une occasion de se faire remarquer, précise au Président qu'il est la personne aux tongues, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion possible. Ce qui invite à l'hilarité générale.

Après un moment à déambuler autour des différentes tables, Kévin entraine Yann sur la piste de danse, provoquant la surprise et l'interrogation auprès de son cavalier. Yann tente de faire comprendre à Kévin qu'il souhaiterait trouver un endroit tranquille afin de pouvoir discuter un moment. Kévin accepte mais continue malgré tout sa lancée sur la piste, ne lâchant pas Yann qui le suit de près. Se retrouvant en un rien de temps au milieu de la piste de danse …

Y : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

K : Je danse avec toi !

Y : Personne d'autre ne danse !

K : Et alors … ?!

Y : Donne-moi une minute, seul avec toi

K : Et toi, fais-moi danser !

Yann capitule et tous deux entament une danse simple mais des plus délicates, élégamment relevée par leurs smokings qui les scient à merveille. L'assemblée n'a visiblement d'yeux que pour eux, ébahis par la fluidité dont ils font preuve et qui rend le spectacle encore plus touchant à voir. Malgré qu'il soit peu habituel d'admirer deux hommes entreprendre une telle danse devant autant de gens sans se soucier de ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser. Pourtant Yann tente de refreiner Kévin dans son enthousiasme, en vain …

Y : On devrait pas faire ça

K : Pourquoi ça ? C'est encore un pays libre. Et j'me fou de ce que peuvent penser les gens … rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de danser avec toi ce soir ! Ce soir c'est moi qui décide de ce dont j'ai envie et tu n'imagine pas à quel point c'est fantastique !

Devant la mine radieuse qu'arbore Kévin, Yann préfère ne pas en rajouter d'avantage et profite de ce spectacle qu'il lui offre sans un mot de plus. Cécile s'approche d'eux furtivement en interpellant Kévin discrètement mais celui-ci la congédie gentiment mais d'un ton sans appel qui lui fait faire immédiatement demi-tour, les laissant à leur danse. La soirée se passe à merveille pour chacun d'eux. Même Xavier que l'on a pensé à mettre aux côté d'une charmante demoiselle, s'amuse comme un petit fou. Un vrai gamin le soir de noël. Mais chaque chose ayant une fin, la soirée se termine donc pour nos trois amis qui reprennent en sens inverse le chemin du début. Kévin est vite interpellé par des opposants quelque peu surexcités et Yann tente de calmer un peu les esprits jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture vienne percuter celle stationnée à l'entrée et qui n'attendait plus qu'eux. En un quart de seconde Yann attrape Kévin de façon à le protéger, suivit par des Agents de Sécurité. Ils regagnent tous l'intérieur et Kévin demande déjà ce qu'il va se passer pour Xavier, pendant les Agents préviennent leurs collègues par talkie-walkie que « le porte bonheur » est avec eux, sein et sauf et qu'ils arrivent au point de secours. Yann le rassure en lui disant que la sécurité s'occupera de lui et ils finissent par emprunter un chemin détourné qui mène à un souterrain où une autre voiture sécurisée les attend. Yann fait monter Kévin à l'arrière du véhicule alors que Kévin l'invite déjà à le rejoindre, surprit qu'il n'en fasse rien …

K : qu'est-ce que t'attend ?!

Y (tenant son talkie à la main) : Porte bonheur en sécurité ! dit-il, fixant droit dans les yeux d'un air désolé, un Kévin dépité dont le sourire s'efface un peu plus à chaque seconde, avant de fermer la portière pour laisser filer la voiture


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**** : **

La portière se referme sur lui, mettant fin à la connexion de leurs regards et Kévin sent déjà les vibrations caractéristiques d'une voiture en action, roulant à vive allure. Il reste là, abasourdi par la réalité qui vient de le frapper, par l'horrible vérité qu'il découvre. Il est comme déconnecté de la réalité, sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. Comme si le monde autour de lui était en train de s'effondrer. Ca ne peut pas être possible, tout simplement pas possible. Tout ce qu'il vient de vivre ces derniers jours avec Yann ne peut pas être que pure imagination. Alors comment a-t-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Etre aveugle à ce qui visiblement était sous son nez depuis le début. C'était peut-être trop beau pour être vrai. Sa rencontre inattendue avec Yann dans le rôle de son sauveur, alors qu'il était peut-être tout simplement là pour ça, que sa présence à ce cours était prévue. Probablement par son père d'ailleurs, qui est forcément au courant. Et leurs moments passés ensemble. Etaient-ils prémédités ? Yann savait-il déjà comment se comporter et agir avec lui à chaque fois qu'ils se sont vus ? Kévin arrive à l'Elysée, la maison où son père l'attend déjà adossé au montant de porte de son bureau, voyant son fils traverser le couloir, l'air abattus …

P : Tu va bien ?

K : Non ! (dit-il en continuant son chemin avant de finalement se stopper pour faire face à son père) … Est-ce que j'étais le seul à ne rien savoir ?! Tu imagine à quel point j'me sens à la fois stupide et humilié à cet instant papa ?!

P : Kévin, je reçois chaque jour des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres de menace te concernant. En tant que père il est hors de question que je laisse quoi que ce soit t'arriver ! Et en tant que Président il est de mon devoir d'assurer ta protection autant que je le peux. Tu crois que j'avais le choix de faire autrement ?

K : Oui … Oui t'avais le choix de me dire la vérité comme un père le ferais au lieu d'agir dans mon dos papa !

P : Je suis désolé fils …. Je sais que tu voyais Yann d'une façon particulière. Si tu veux, on peut le faire remplacer ?

K : Parce qu'en place il devrait perdre son boulot ?!

P : il trouverait autre chose …

K : Mais moins intéressant ?

P : Probablement …

K : … Non, il peut rester …

Après ces mots lâcher dans un dernier souffle, las et effondré de la finalité de cette soirée qu'il pensait être magnifique, Kévin prend congé de son père et rejoins sa chambre d'un pas lent, tel un automate. Il entre sans grande conviction dans la pièce où il a la surprise de retrouver Xavier, qui contrairement à il y a quelques heures, n'affiche plus le même sourire. Lui aussi à eu vent de l'affaire et de la vérité sur Yann. Il commence à bien connaître Kévin depuis toutes ces semaines à vivre 24h sur 24 avec lui et sait pertinemment à quel point Yann semblait compter pour lui. Il a donc de suite été conscient de l'état dans lequel il a dû être en apprenant la nouvelle et a demander à Cécile de le rejoindre aussi vite que possible et ainsi le soutenir autant que possible. Malgré sa peine, Kévin est plutôt content que Xavier soit là. Malgré leurs différences, son amitié et son côté confident, eux, n'ont fait que grandir au fil du temps. Une chance pour lui qui à cet instant à bien besoin d'un ami pour l'épauler. Sans rien demander, Xavier viens à la rencontre de Kévin et lui donne une accolade amicale mais réconfortante, ce que Kévin apprécie. Puis sans échangé beaucoup de mots, semblant se comprendre sans en dire plus, tous deux viennent s'allonger sur le lit de Kévin, la tête de chacun enfoncée dans les oreillers moelleux, laissant le silence faire son œuvre avant que Kévin ne se décide à prendre la parole pendant que Xavier est passé en mode écoute, attendant que son ami soit prêt à se confier …

K : J'pensais pourtant avoir enfin trouvé un mec bien, qui ne voyait que ce que je suis vraiment et qui m'aimait pour moi et rien d'autre

X : Qui te dis que c'était pas le cas et qu'il était pas sincère?

K : Xavier … il ne faisait que son boulot !

X : Moi j'suis sûr que tu lui plaisais vraiment !

K : tu crois vraiment ça toi ?!

X : C'est juste un conseil mais … tu devrais faire comme s'il ne c'était rien passé …

K : …

X : Ou mieux encore … sort avec un autre mec ! Quand un mec n'a pas ce qu'il veut, il le veut encore plus … et je sais de quoi je parle ! Finit-il, d'un sourire amusé et malicieux

Alors que Xavier, qui a retrouvé le goût de la parole, continue à soumettre et à développer son plan d'attaque contre Yann, Kévin l'écoute à son tour d'une oreille attentive. Ce qui à le mérite de le distraire un peu et de lui faire penser à autre chose l'espace d'un instant. Il se dit même que Xavier n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tord en fin de compte. Et c'est sur ces belles paroles qu'ils finissent par s'endormir, mettant fin à une journée pleine de rebondissements.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**** : **

Après un week-end qui ne s'est finalement pas vraiment déroulé comme il l'avait imaginé et souhaité en premier lieu, Kévin et Xavier sont rentrés à la cité U. Ce qui ne les a pas empêchés de profiter du temps qui leur restait sur la Capital pour s'amuser autant que possible. Bien que le cœur n'y était pas autant que prévus. Au moins Xavier à eu l'honneur et la primeur d'avoir Kévin comme guide de premier choix, pour lui tout seul, lui faisant visité et découvrir tout ses endroits préférés dans Paris, ainsi qu'évidemment les monuments immanquables comme la Tour Eiffel. Mais voilà, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, le week-end est bel et bien fini, les mauvais souvenirs de ces derniers jours, eux aussi peuvent refaire surface et la vie doit reprendre son cours malgré tout ça.

Yann, quant à lui, n'a plus besoin de se faire passé pour un étudiant aux yeux de tous et n'est plus que l'un des Agents de sécurité officiel qui entourent Kévin, au même titre que J-P et Tom avant lui et avec qui il fait désormais équipe au grand jour. Le suivant comme toujours à la trace, dans ses moindres faits et gestes. Il ne pensait pas que les choses déraperaient à ce point. Son optique principale était de faire son boulot aussi sérieusement et aussi bien que possible. Ce qu'il à toujours fait du reste, mais ne s'attendant cependant pas à une telle tournure. Alors se sachant sur la sellette suite à son rapprochement avec Kévin, Yann fait bonne figure et se reconcentre sur la tâche qui lui à été confiée, restant discret et à bonne distance de son client. Du moins autant qu'il le peut après ce qu'ils ont vécus tous les deux, essayant d'en faire abstraction le plus possible.

De retour à la faculté, les choses se mettent en place rapidement mais aucun mot n'est échangé entre Kévin et celui qu'il pensait pouvoir être LA personne spéciale qu'il a toujours recherchée. Ce dernier semble d'ailleurs avoir décidé de ne pas afficher sa peine au grand jour, préféré à cela une attitude plus détaché. Faite pour cela de faux-semblants mais préférable à l'air de chien battu qu'il arborait après cette désastreuse révélation au sujet de son beau brun. L'heure du déjeuner est là et une fois de plus accompagné de sa horde, Kévin prend comme tous les jours son repas au resto U et sort s'installer sur l'une des tables extérieures afin de profiter également du soleil qui se montre clément malgré la saison. Ignorant au passage la présence de Yann pour mieux se concentrer sur ce qui l'entoure. Une fois assit, il répond avec le sourire aux bonjours des autres étudiants qui le salut, sous le regard penaud de Yann qui malgré tout veille au grain, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter personnellement avec Kévin et se débattant entre sa volonté de garder son sérieux et son envie de lui parler . Mais il finit par lâcher prise et s'avancer vers Kévin …

Y : Kévin ?

K : Yann ! dit-il joyeusement mais d'un ton le plus singulier du monde

Y : Je voulais juste te dire que … J'ai dépassé les bornes avec toi et t'aurai pu me faire virer alors merci de ne pas l'avoir fait

K : … (continuant de scruter l'horizon tout en saluant certains passants)

Y : J'suis vraiment désolé d'avoir trahis ta confiance Kévin …

K : On est tous des Pinocchios de chair et d'os ! Dit-il d'un ton défait et fataliste

Le ton employé par Kévin, telle une conclusion, se veut détaché et banal. Comme si la réponse coulait de source et que cela ne l'affectait pas plus que ça. Toujours dans cet optique de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et surtout d'en convaincre son entourage, Kévin finit par mettre les écouteurs de son ipod dans ses oreilles tout en poursuivant son repas joyeusement bercé par la musique. Ne prêtant volontairement aucune attention au regard déçus et vexé de Yann qui le voit agir comme s'il était tout bonnement un simple étranger pour lui.

Son repas terminé, Kévin profite de son temps libre pour faire quelques emplettes qu'il juge nécessaire pour la suite des opérations. En effet sa confession et surtout la conversation qui en à découlé avec Xavier, l'a quelque peu reboosté. Il est bien décidé à mettre en pratique le conseil prodigué par son colocataire. Autant Xavier peut parfois être l'hétéro de base avec un âge mentale frôlant la gaminerie, autant il peut parfois se montrer perspicace dans certaines situations. Kévin se rend donc à la pharmacie installée dans le campus à la recherche de provisions indispensables pour que son plan fonctionne. Il se permet de demander de l'aide à la pharmacienne présente, sous l'œil tout d'abord surprit de Yann concernant ses achats. Kévin ne lésine pas sur la quantité de boites de préservatifs, faisant comprendre à la pharmacienne qu'il souhaite rendre l'homme à l'entrée de la pharmacie, le plus jaloux possible. Celle-ci semble d'abord dubitatif mais Kévin insiste et lui fait savoir qu'il veut faire croire à cet homme que ses nuits vont être des plus torrides.

La jeune femme lui adresse un sourire, voyant la sincérité et la détermination de Kévin. Elle finit par se prêter au jeu elle aussi, plutôt amusé par la scène. Se permettant même de distiller quelques conseils pratiques à Kévin sur l'utilisation de certains modèles ainsi que leurs effets. Kévin apprend également les préférences générales sur les meilleures ventes, s'amusant lui aussi de la situation qu'il a lui-même provoquée. Le sachet plastique à moitié remplit la jeune pharmacienne se tourne vers Kévin qui, d'un ton provocateur, lui fait comprendre qu'il souhaite faire croire à des nuits encore plus torrides que ça. Tous deux continue donc de remplir le sachet jusqu'au trois quart, sous le regard, cette fois, réprobateur et agacé de Yann qui à bien du mal à cacher son malaise quant à l'attitude de Kévin. Le jeune homme règle la totalité de ses achats qui vont d'innombrables préservatifs de toutes sortes, de tous modèles et toutes tailles, à des gels lubrifiants sensés procurer différentes sensations avant, pendant voir même après l'acte en lui-même. Puis après avoir remercié la jeune pharmacienne pour sa participation et son aide précieuse, Kévin sort de la pharmacie, son sésame en main, le sourire aux lèvres plus prononcé que jamais et le nez plongé dans une des brochures offertes par la jeune femme afin, selon elle, d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou dans son plan machiavélique.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**** : **

Malgré que ses pensées et ses sentiments, qu'il cache parfaitement grâce à l'entrainement qu'il a eu au cours de ces dernières années face à journalistes, soient tournés vers Yann, Kévin est bien décidé à mettre son plan à exécution et suivre à la lettre les conseils et autres recommandations de Xavier. A commencer par sortir avec d'autres mecs pour susciter la jalousie latente de Yann en le voyant avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Kévin ne prête même pas attention aux raisons qui peuvent avoir poussé ses prétendants à acceptés ses invitations vu que pour lui aussi ils ne sont que des sortes de tremplins dans son projet. Les rendez-vous se succèdent les uns aux autres. Kévin sort presque tous les soirs de la semaine ainsi, évidemment, que le week-end pendant lequel l'attendent les soirées les plus tendances. Il jubile intérieurement de savoir et de voir que Yann assiste à tout ses rencards, obligé de rester non loin de lui, entendant de ce fait tous ce qu'il se dit entre lui et son prétendants. Il va même jusqu'à raconter à ces hommes les mêmes blagues qui les ont tant faire rire lui et Yann au début de leur rencontre lorsqu'ils en étaient encore à apprendre à se connaître.

Yann, lui à bien du mal à cacher son mécontentement ainsi que son air écœuré d'entendre et de voir Kévin se livrer à ce petit jeu de séduction qu'il trouve totalement absurde, sentant comme à chaque rencontre avec un nouveau type, cette petite pointe au cœur qui lui rappelle sans cesse qu'il ne réussira jamais à considérer Kévin comme un simple client parmi d'autres. Mais il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises car le malheureux Agent de sécurité qu'il est aujourd'hui suite à toute cette histoire, n'a encore rien vu. Il pensait que voir Kévin se pavaner avec tout un tas d'autres mecs que lui était en soit une épreuve dont il n'était pas certain de sortir indemne. Mais il ne se doute absolument pas que le pire reste à venir. LA soirée la plus branchée du moment est pour ce soir. C'est LA fête à ne pas manquer et où il faut être. Surtout que c'est samedi soir et qu'en général les excès sont de sortie tout autant que les muscles bombés des étudiants ou des soutifs de compète des étudiantes. Et il est évident que Xavier à proposer à Kévin de s'y rendre, prétextant le moment idéal pour mettre une couche supplémentaire à son plan concernant Yann. Ce que Kévin à immédiatement accepté aux vues des arguments indiscutables de son ami. Le petit détail mais des plus importants est le mot d'ordre donné à la soirée. Déguisements obligatoires.

Après avoir choisit avec soin leurs déguisements respectifs, Kévin et Xavier sont fin prêt à aller au Pub où à lieu la soirée et faire la fête. Surtout Kévin qui en plus doit y retrouver son rencard du week-end que Xavier lui-même lui a dégoté et qui selon celui-ci est à fond sur Kévin, sa musculature parfaite et sa plastique avantageuse depuis un moment déjà. Le Pub n'étant pas très loin du campus, c'est donc à pieds que tout deux s'y rendent, bien escortés par les trois men in black. Mais sur le chemin, suite à de nombreux regards peu équivoques, Kévin fait part à Xavier des doutes qu'il a sur son choix de déguisement. Se demandant si le look surfeur torse nu avec son short de bain qui met si bien en valeur son postérieur était vraiment judicieux. Tout en jetant un coup d'œil furtif derrière lui pour apercevoir Yann qui paraît imperturbable, alors qu'une fois qu'il lui tourne à nouveau le dos celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de détourner son regard de lui. Kévin n'est plus sûr d'être capable de tenir le coup et si son plan va vraiment fonctionner. Xavier le rassure et lui rappelle que c'est lui qui à pris la décision de se lancer dans l'aventure de la jalousie et que de ce fait il ira au bout des choses.

C'est donc reboosté une fois de plus par le soutien de son pote que Kévin acquiesce et retrouve un pas assuré, redemandant même à Xavier le prénom de son rencard à qui il est effectivement hors de question de faire faux bond. Xavier lui rappelle que son futur mec répond au doux prénom de Steeve et tous deux arrivent enfin à destination. Une fois à l'intérieur les deux amis se séparent et Xavier va retrouver une bande de copain à lui pendant que Kévin lui, file s'installer à une table avec Steeve qui ne cache pas son air ravi de passer la soirée avec lui. La fête bas son plein et Kévin ne compte même pus le nombre de verre ingurgité depuis le début son arrivée, sous le regard plein d'envie de son amoureux transit qui ne perd pas une miette de la moindre de ses paroles. De part sa façon de s'exprimer il ne fait aucun doute que Kévin est déjà bien alcoolisé voir même saoul. A moitié avachis sur la table, il ne cesse de vanter les mérites de sa vie à l'université qu'il apprécie de plus en plus, avec un petit mot gentil pour Steeve en lui avouant qu'il l'apprécie lui aussi de plus en plus. Faisant remarquer à la serveuse qui passe par là pour récupérer son verre vide et le remplacer par un autre, plein cette fois, à quel point son nouveau mec est canon. Yann resté en retrait dans le fond de la salle, voit la scène de loin mais ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de l'état anormal de Kévin après ce qu'il a descendu ces dernières heures …

Y : J-P …. Il est complètement raide là !

J-P : Je sais

Y : On est sensé le protéger ! On peut pas le laisser continuer comme ça !

J-P : Pour le moment il est sous ma responsabilité Yann !

Yann voit Kévin le regarder et se lever, non sans mal vu son état, titubant légèrement à cause de l'alcool. Mais très vite il est soutenu par Steeve qui ne le quitte plus d'une semelle et qui le suit jusqu'au bar. Entrainé par la musique qui raisonne dans ses oreilles et dans tous son corps, il prend l'envie subite à Kévin de grimper carrément sur le comptoir du bar et d'entamé une danse des plus suggestives, se laissant aller au rythme de la musique qui semble rythmer ses pas. L'attitude de Kévin émoustille de plus en plus son rencard, qui n'en peut plus de le voir se déhancher de la sorte, le rendant visiblement fou de désir. Même Xavier se trouvant à l'étage, voit la scène et n'en revient pas de voir Kévin se laisser aller de la sorte. Yann se rapproche imperceptiblement, voyant que les choses commencent véritablement à dégénérer, et se tient prêt à agir aux moindres débordements.

La tension monte à mesure que les secondes s'égrènent et Yann se sent de plus en plus agacé de ce qu'il voit. Xavier qui ne quitte pas Kévin des yeux lui non plus finit par descendre voir J-P et lui demander d'intervenir avant que ça ne dérape, trouvant que Kévin dépasse les bornes et sachant la promesse qu'il a fait au Président. Mais J-P lui fait savoir que ce n'est pas son boulot et qu'il n'a pas à se mêler de sa vie privée. Xavier tente alors d'interpeller son ami pendant que Kévin lui s'en donne à cœur joie sur le comptoir. Alors que Steeve lui fait savoir ce qu'il en pense en le faisant venir plus prêt de lui, pouvant ainsi poser ses mains sur lui, sur ses cuisses, puis son torse qu'il vient toucher et caresser. Une jeune femme qui assiste à la scène des plus sexy, se permet même de venir glisser un billet à la ceinture du short de Kévin, bien trop ivre pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Cette fois s'en est trop pour Yann qui, totalement fou de jalousie, disjoncte complètement, ne supportant pas d'avantage de voir Steeve balader à nouveau ses mains sur Kévin comme il fait. Il s'avance d'un pas décidé vers lui et l'attrapant pour que celui-ci lui fasse face, Yann vient lui coller un pain monumental en plein visage avant qu'il ne s'écroule à terre sous le regard stupéfaits des étudiants présents.

Une fois le danger Steeve écarté pour de bon, Yann ne se souci même pas de lui et vient attraper sans ménagement le bras de Kévin, à la grande surprise de celui-ci qui ne s'attendait pas à être secouer de la sorte, avant de le basculer sur son épaule comme un sac de patates. Sans prendre la peine de faire un rapport à J-P, Yann prend déjà la direction de la sortie du Pub ainsi que le chemin du retour au campus. Kévin tente bien de se débattre une ou deux fois, demandant ainsi à Yann de le reposer par terre mais Yann refuse catégoriquement, prétextant qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal et que cette attitude ne lui ressemble pas …

K : Yann repose-moi ! J'suis plus un gamin … repose moi à terre !

Y : Non ! Vaut mieux que tu me laisse faire sur ce coup là !

K : Et pourquoi ça hein ?! Pourquoi j'devrais te faire confiance ? T'es qu'un menteur qu'a tout fait pour me plaire alors que t'étais sensé me surveiller !

Y : Pour l'instant c'est aussi ce que j'essaie de faire …. Et excuse moi d'te l'dire mais tu me facilité pas la tâche ! Dit-il alors qu'il secoue Kévin une seconde afin de le remettre comme il faut sur son épaule

K : Ohh … Vraiment ?! dit-il moqueur et provocateur

Y : Pourquoi t'agit de cette façon Kévin ? C'est pas toi tout ça !

K : Si ! Si justement Yann, c'est moi … moi sans toi !


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**** : **

Vu l'heure avancée de la nuit, Yann ne rencontre heureusement personne dans les couloirs du dortoir. Il est enfin arrivé à sa chambre. Il n'est pas certains qu'il aurait eu la force de faire cent mètres de plus avec Kévin sur son épaule. Il faut dire que ce dernier n'est pas vraiment un point plume à l'origine, en raison de sa musculature tout aussi imposante que parfaite. Alors devoir le porter à bout de bras et encore plus lorsque celui-ci est à moitié endormis par l'alcool sur votre épaule, devenant tout simplement un poids mort, relève tout de même d'un certain exploit. Il ouvre rapidement la porte de la chambre et vient déposer Kévin aussi délicatement que possible sur son lit, alors que celui-ci ne réagit même pas au fait qu'il n'est plus balloté dans tous les sens. Yann ne peux s'empêcher d'avoir un geste tendre envers Kévin qu'il trouve toujours aussi beau et plus encore lorsqu'il est endormis. Il fait glisser quelques secondes le revers de son doigts sur sa joue avant de continuer sa contemplation, l'air pensif, avec dans son regard un mélange d'envie, de culpabilité. Mais aussi de raison, pensant faire le bon choix en ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin avec lui, sachant les énormes obstacles qui se dressent devant eux, qu'ils soient morals ou physiques. Pourtant il ne résiste pas à la tentation d'un dernier geste de tendresse envers lui et finit par se pencher pour venir déposer un doux baiser sur la tempe de Kévin. Qui cette fois à bien ressentit son geste et ne tarde pas à réagir à cela …

K (ouvrant les yeux) : c'était quoi ça ? Dit-il d'une petite voix un peu embrumée

Y : Rien …. Je te disais juste bonne nuit ! Dit-il d'un ton qu'il veut froid

K (de plus en plus réveillé) : Dis moi … c'est une sorte de jeu pour toi Yann ?

Y : Non

K : T'es plus obligé de faire semblant tu sais …

Y : T'as vraiment rien comprit ! Dit-il ouvrant déjà la porte pour s'échapper au plus vite

K : Arrête Yann ! Arrête de me mentir maintenant … soit sincère avec moi !

Y (refermant la porte dans un claquement sec) : Qu'est-ce que je peux t'apporter Kévin hein ?! J'ai rien à t'offrir ! T'es le fils du Président !

K : J'ai passé …. Les trois quart de ma vie … entouré de gens qui me souriaient en permanence, me complimentaient aux moindres de mes faits et gestes, me donnaient raison en me disant combien j'étais un jeune homme bien, gentil, intelligent, intéressant …. Et tu vois … aujourd'hui je me dis que peut-être que tout ça était faux finalement … qu'ils jouaient tous un jeu, le jeu du cirage de pompe du fils du Président ! … Et si j'étais différent ? Si je n'étais que moi, Kévin, un mec comme les autres Yann … Qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais pour moi ?

Y : Ca n'a pas de sens Kévin … les choses sont ce qu'elles sont et on ne peut rien n'y changer ! Tente-t-il d'esquiver au mieux pour ne pas se trahir

K : Mais si c'était pas le cas … répond-moi Yann. Tu me dois bien ça non ? dit-il les yeux humides

Y : …

K : Oublie tout le reste … mon statut, ton boulot, l'étique, la politique … tout, excepté celui que je suis vraiment et qui est devant toi maintenant … (baissant la tête) … Si les choses étaient différentes …

Y (ne pouvant plus reculer, ému par la réaction de Kévin) : Si elles étaient différentes … ça ne changerais rien à ce que je ressens. Et je continuerais à te suivre … juste parce que je le veux et non pas parce que je le dois …

K : …

Y : Bonne nuit Kévin !

Yann articule ces derniers mots qui semblent sonner comme un couperet avant de se décider à sortir finalement de la chambre. Préférant le faire tant qu'il en est encore temps et surtout qu'il s'en sent le courage et la force. Laissant derrière lui, Kévin bouche bée, totalement sous le choc de la révélation et surtout de la déclaration qu'il vient de lui faire à demi-mots. Regrettant plus encore maintenant la place qu'il occupe dans la société, son rang, son statut. A ce moment plus que n'importe quel autre, il aimerait ne pas être le fils du Président. Mais simplement être ce jeune homme normal, presque banal qu'il a dépeint à Yann il y a quelques minutes seulement. Il ne sait pas si c'est l'alcool qui désinhibe ses sentiments mais il n'arrive pas à chasser cette mélancolie qui l'envahit à vue d'œil et de cette peine qu'il ressent au plus profond de lui, faisant couler malgré lui ses larmes.

Kévin est finalement réveillé par une des énièmes sonneries de téléphone qui ne cessent de retentir dans toute la chambre depuis un certains temps déjà. Il perçoit désormais la voix de Xavier qui vient les suivre après avoir décroché et qui trouve toujours une excuse différentes à chaque appel. Pour ensuite raccrocher aussi vite, ne laissant visiblement pas de temps de réponse à son interlocuteur. Comprenant que ces excuses le concernent toutes. « Il dort encore ». « Il n'est pas là ». « Vous devez faire erreur de numéro ». « Il n'y pas de Kévin ici ». « Bienvenue au cinéma du Sud-ouest, si vous voulez connaître nos horaires tapez un ». Kévin se décide à ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir Xavier qui ne semble apparemment pas si perturbé que ça de devoir jouer les standardistes au saut du lit. Restant même très zen malgré la situation. Attablé devant son bol de céréales, les yeux rivés sur le journal qu'il tient devant lui …

K : J'suis désolé pour tout ça Xav'

X : T'en fait pas, je gère le truc mon pote ! Dis-moi, t'es vachement photogénique comme mec quand même ! Et je tuerais pour avoir tes abdos !

K : … (Se relevant d'un bon à cette dernière remarque)

X : Et d'après ce que je sais ils plaisent beaucoup à Steeve aussi …

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit une fois de plus et Xavier décrochent, une nouvelle phrase toute prête pour l'occasion. Malheureusement il n'a pas le temps d'en faire usage lorsqu'il reconnaît la voix de la personne au bout du fil. Il se retourne vers Kévin et après avoir salué Cécile, il tend le combiné à Kévin, lui faisant comprendre que cette fois il ne peut pas y couper et qu'il doit prendre l'appel. Après un court temps de réflexion, Kévin prend finalement le téléphone et prenant une bonne inspiration, sachant déjà ce qu'il va probablement entendre, fait savoir sa présence à Cécile en la saluant d'une petite voix penaude …

C : Kévin …. Ton père est extrêmement déçut par ta conduite et ton attitude ! Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu souhaite nous apprendre et que nous devrions savoir ?

K : Cécile …. C'était qu'une soirée ! Une très …. Mauvaise soirée !

C : Je ne veux pas les détails Kévin ! Juste connaître cette histoire avec ton petit copain !

K : De quoi tu parle ?! Passe moi mon père sil te plait

P : je ne veux pas lui parler ! Cette fois il est allé trop loin !

C : Il ne veut pas te parler Kévin

K : Il est juste à côté de toi hein ? J'entends sa voix !

C : Il n'a rien à te dire ! Au revoir Kévin !


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**** : **

Le ton employé par Cécile est sans appel et celle-ci raccroche immédiatement. Kévin est encore plus mal. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça. Sa peine et sa tristesse ne suffisent pas, il doit en plus être une déception pour son père et être aux premières loges pour le savoir. Entre temps Xavier s'est lever de sa chaise pour venir récupérer le magazine qui vient d'être glisser sous leur porte. Après avoir pris connaissance de ce dont il s'agit ainsi que du nom du journal à scandale qu'il tient entre ses mains, il vient s'assoir près de Kévin et lui tend à son tour le magazine afin qu'il découvre par lui-même la raison probable de la réaction de Cécile ainsi que certainement celle de son père. Kévin agrippe le magazine, ne pouvant détacher son regard de cette première page qui en fait le chou gras du jour. A l'affiche une photo de lui attablé à un café avec Yann, dont on ne s'est pas privé de remettre une photo plus visible dans un petit encadré séparé afin de n'avoir aucun doute sur la personne. Accompagné d'un titre bien racoleur qui promet une vente généreuse du torchon en lui-même. _« L'histoire d'amour caché du fils du Président ! »_.

Comment cette petite mémé a-t-elle osé prendre d'autres clichés que celui qu'il lui a accordé avec gentillesse, se permettant de prendre Yann en même temps et ainsi le jeter en peinture de la sorte. Mettant par la même occasion, Yann en porte à faux vis-à-vis de son boulot alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne. Se rappelant également que celui-ci avait proposé à la vieille dame de prendre lui-même la photo, ce qu'elle a refusé. Kévin comprend désormais la raison de ce refus catégorique qu'il n'avait pas comprit sur le moment. Puis lui vient aussitôt cette pensée pour Yann. Comment a-t-il réagit en découvrant le magazine. Est-ce qu'il va bien, après cette révélation au grand public ? Et surtout Kévin s'inquiète de son sort professionnel. Il a donc besoin de savoir comment va Yann et bondissant de son lit, il se rut à l'extérieur de sa chambre et traverse rapidement le couloir. Arrivé à hauteur des Agents de sécurité, c'est d'un ton toujours inquiet qu'il interpelle immédiatement Yann qui lui tourne le dos avant que celui-ci ne se retourne pour lui faire face …

K : vous êtes qui vous ?!

Agent : J'suis Sébastien, Mr Laporte. Yann n'occupe plus ce poste et c'est moi qu'il le remplacerait à partir d'aujourd'hui !

Kévin reste sous le choc. Il n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Finalement sa vie peut-être encore plus désastreuse que ce qu'il croyait. Pensant à tord, hier soir, que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Et pourtant la réalité le rattrape bien vite et impose à lui ce qu'il ne voulait pas croire possible. Décidemment cette nouvelle vie loin de Paris n'est pas du tout ce qu'il souhaitait en partant. C'est encore plus accablé et retenant son chagrin et ses larmes en apprenant la nouvelle, que Kévin fait volte face et rebrousse chemin lentement, difficilement pour enfin regagner sa chambre. Comme si ses jambes avaient bien du mal à le porter à ce moment précis et que sa peine ne faisait que s'accroître d'avantage encore.

Les jours d'après se suivent et se ressemblent. Kévin n'est que l'ombre de lui-même. Le sourire n'y est plus. Finit le Kévin toujours souriant et joyeux qui ne voit la vie qu'en rose, pensant que tous problème à sa solution. Il n'a même plus la force de faire semblant que tout va bien comme il l'a si souvent fait auparavant. Il se sent totalement vidé de tous. Même Xavier qui assiste à sa déchéance et sa descente au enfer, n'arrive pas à l'en sortir malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il y met. L'humour qui le caractérise habituellement et qui, depuis le début, à toujours fonctionné à merveille sur Kévin, n'a cette fois aucun effet sur lui. Il se lève, mange, agit, vie et se couche tel un automate, répétant les mêmes gestes chaque jour. Et lors des cours, alors qu'il était quelqu'un de plutôt vif et enjoué, il devient à présent désabusé et fataliste, bien que toujours perspicace. Trouvant parfois dans ses cours, un moyen de faire le parallèle entre le cours étudié et sa propre vie. Comme ce fut le cas pendant son cours de Littérature qui lui a fait prendre conscience que malgré tout ses efforts, sa vie à lui ne serait jamais celle d'un autre, qu'elle serait toujours différente par bien des aspects …

Prof : Alors ca veut dire quoi d'après vous ? Quelqu'un a-t-il une réponse ? …. Personne ? A la fin de sa journée, le prince est quoi ?

K : Juste un prince …

P : Oui … vous pouvez développer ?

K : Peu importe sa gentillesse, le don, le bien ou la confiance qu'il accorde aux autres … à la fin de sa journée, le prince est et restera à jamais … un prince ! Répond-il avec facilité tant la réponse est semblable à sa propre vie.

Sa journée terminée, Kévin retourne comme souvent ces derniers jours, dans sa chambre pour étudier quelques heures. Puis, n'ayant pas perdu cette bonne habitude de se maintenir en condition après son départ de Paris, il se change et troc sa tenue pour un jogging, un sweat-shirt et des baskets afin d'aller courir quelques kilomètres sous le ciel de Bayonne qui aujourd'hui fait grise mine. Bien entendu, accompagné de ses trois bodyguards attitrés, il va de soit. Il a la malchance de passé devant la salle télé du dortoir et aperçoit une troupe d'étudiants scotché devant l'écran, regardant une émission qui relate, une fois de plus sa mésaventure dans le pub il y a quelques temps. Parlant également de sa soit disant liaison avec l'un de ses gardes du corps et du fait que l'Elysée nit tout en bloc concernant ces ragots sans en dire vraiment plus.

S'en est trop pour Kévin qui préfère continuer son chemin pour aller se défouler plutôt qu'en entendre d'avantage sur le sujet. Ce qu'il a déjà fait dernièrement et qu'il trouve bien suffisant à son goût. Les portes du dortoir passées, il peut enfin laisser libre cours à son envie et laisse ses jambes le mener au gré du vent et au rythme qu'elles ont choisit. Essayant de ne pas se laisser envahir par sa mélancolie latente. Les kilomètres défilent les uns après les autres, mais Kévin n'arrive pas à faire le vide comme il le voudrait et l'espérait. Tout revient inlassablement vers lui comme un boomerang, l'assaillant encore et toujours des derniers évènements qui n'ont fait que ruiner sa vie un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà dernièrement. Et soudain ça lui devient insupportable au point qu'il s'arrête brutalement de courir pour prendre sa tête dans ses mains, se penchant en avant pour littéralement craquer sous la pression que lui pèse sa tristesse ambulante. Les larmes coulent et le vide de toute cette émotivité qu'il cache et garde enfouit en lui depuis trop longtemps maintenant, ne voulant jamais se montrer vulnérable aux yeux des gens, comme on lui a apprit. Mais cette fois, il ne peut se contenir d'avantage, c'est au dessus de ses forces. Alors profitant que les alentours ne soient apparemment pas bondés, il se laisse aller à sa peine qu'il laisse éclater au grand jour sous les yeux de J-P et Tom qui le connaissent et le protègent depuis plusieurs années maintenant, surtout J-P d'ailleurs que le considère bien plus comme un ami ou un fils que comme un simple client, mais qui à cet instant restent impuissant face à sa détresse.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**** : **

Après plus d'une heure à courir à s'en exploser les poumons, espérant ainsi faire taire un temps soit peu sa douleur et cette peine qui semble l'habiter au point de ne pas vouloir le quitter aussi facilement, Kévin est enfin sur le chemin du retour. Evidemment entre son corps qui finit par avoir du mal à suivre le rythme que Kévin lui impose, les crises de larmes qui ont accompagnées sa courses, le faisant parfois suffoquer et la fatigue dû au mélange des deux, les pauses sont inévitables s'il ne veut pas manquer d'air à chaque pas qu'il entreprend. C'est à bout de souffle qu'il arrive en bas de son dortoir. Il fait un arrêt bien mérité avant de s'attaquer aux derniers mètres qui le séparent de sa chambre et surtout des escaliers qu'il doit gravir pour y arriver. Le bassin penché en avant, les jambes fléchies, les mains posées sur chaque genoux, Kévin reprend petit à petit son souffle en respirant lentement et retrouver un rythme cardiaque plus lent. Il ne rêve que d'une chose : une bonne douche réparatrice qui effacera les traces de fatigue, de sueur et de larmes qui ont rougit ses yeux au fil des kilomètres engloutis.

Il respire enfin assez normalement pour reprendre son chemin là où il s'est arrêté toujours en compagnie de J-P, Tom et Sébastien. Trouvant la force nécessaire de franchir les quelques marches supplémentaires grâce auxquelles il arrive bien vite dans le couloir qui le mène à sa porte de chambre alors que ses trois gardes se remettent au poste qui leur est impartis. Il tourne nonchalamment la poignée avant de pousser la porte de sa chambre et de s'y engouffrer tête baissée, le visage et le sweat-shirt encore trempés de sueur, d'un pas lent et las. Kévin à le réflexe de relever la tête et surprend tout bonnement sa mère assise sur son propre lit tenant dans ses mains le short de bain qu'il portait lors de cette soirée catastrophe qui a finit par lui arracher Yann. Il reste interloqué de voir sa mère ici, semblant visiblement plier son short après l'avoir scruté sous toutes les coutures d'un air interdit et plein de déception avant de le fixé lui-même, le regard emplit d'agacement …

K : Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

M : C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question Kévin ! Qu'est-ce que toi tu fais là dis moi ?!

K (refermant la porte derrière lui) : …

M : Selon les derniers sondages, ton père à perdu des points depuis ta petite démonstration sur un comptoir de bar …

K : C'était pas si terrible !

M : Tu n'es pas sans savoir à quel point ce moment est important pour l'élection. Aujourd'hui les gens n'élisent pas un Président uniquement pour ses capacités. Ils regardent aussi le côté vie personnelle du candidat. C'est pourquoi on doit montrer l'exemple, encore plus que quiconque. C'est la vie qu'on a choisit d'avoir !

K : Mais pas moi ! Je ne suis présenté à rien et personne ne m'a élu moi ! J'ai rien demandé, ni rien choisit moi, j'te le rappelle !

M : Que tu l'ai choisis ou non, que tu le veuille ou non, tu es le fils du Président de la République Kévin ! Quoi que tu fasses, ce fait ne changera pas ! Nous avons besoin de toi car il est de notre devoir de donner une image exemplaire de notre famille. C'est ce que les électeurs attendent de nous !

K : Tu me demande de quitter la Fac !? Dit-il plus comme une affirmation que comme une question

M : Ton père à réussit à garder son fauteuil toutes ces années par la compétence dont il fait preuve. Alors aidons-le à l'obtenir à nouveau et voyons de quoi il est capable une fois encore. C'est son heure de gloire Kévin …

K : Donc tu me demande de vous rejoindre à Paris et de vous accompagner pendant la campagne de papa.

M : C'est pas une demande Kévin … Conclut-elle.

Bien que le ton reste néanmoins des plus maternels, il est cependant sans appel. Kévin n'a pas le choix et il le sait pertinemment. Il va devoir quitter pour un temps les bancs de la Fac pour suivre ses parents dans toutes les réunions et autres meetings qui font partis de la campagne présidentiel afin de redorer le blason de la famille aux yeux des gens et ainsi remettre son père dans la course à la Présidence. Puis sa mère se lève et prend congé de lui en quittant sa chambre sans un mot de plus. Kévin reste malgré tout interloqué par ce qui vient de se jouer à l'instant. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour ternir un peu plus le tableau de sa vie. Ayant toujours été un garçon obéissant, peu importe son âge et surtout étant de nature à ne jamais vouloir décevoir ou abandonner quiconque, Kévin se résigne à faire ses valises avec les effets dont il aura besoin durant les semaines à venir. Il sait parfaitement que sa mère l'attend déjà dans la voiture apprêtée à l'occasion de son déplacement. Sa demande ne permettant aucun refus n'a pas de préavis. Il doit la suivre dans l'immédiat.

Après une bonne douche, ses principales affaires empaquetées comme convenus, Kévin quitte donc sa chambre pour un temps, laissant derrière lui son colocataire absent qui est devenu son meilleur ami au fil des semaines et des mois passés ensemble. Sans même avoir eu le temps de lui dire au revoir et de le prévenir de vive voix de son départ précipité et des raisons qui l'y ont poussé. Aidé de ses Agents de sécurité qui lui portent ses valises, Kévin rejoint finalement la voiture où sa mère l'attend. C'est le cœur gros qu'il descend les marches qui le mène à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Le véhicule est bien là comme il le pressentait. Noir, imposant et sécurisé avec ses vitres teintés d'où rien de ne filtre à l'intérieur. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de l'important engin, le chauffeur lui ouvre la portière et Kévin prend place dans l'habitacle aux côtés de sa mère déjà confortablement installée à l'intérieur en l'attendant.

La porte de métal de referme sur lui tel un couperet, lui indiquant que cette fois il ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Il est malgré lui embarqué dans cette aventure qui ne le réjouit pas mais il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il se doit d'être présent pour ses parents, tout comme eux l'on toujours été pour lui tout au long de sa vie. Le moteur de la voiture ronronne et le chauffeur prend finalement la route. Kévin peut apercevoir le campus s'éloigner de lui, seconde après seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le distingue plus du tout à l'horizon. Les kilomètres engloutis laissent un certain goût amer dans la bouche de Kévin, regrettant déjà de ne pas profiter d'avantage des merveilles que lui offre le paysage et le cadre qui se déclinent sous ses yeux une dernière fois avant de disparaître à nouveau au loin. Il arrive à présent à l'aéroport où le jet privé les attendent sa mère et lui afin de prendre le chemin du retour à Paris pour rejoindre son père à la maison.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**** : **

Une fois installés dans l'habitacle et ceinturés comme il se doit, L'avion prend finalement de l'altitude et commence à survoler la France, région après région. Malgré les beaux jours qui se sont installés depuis quelques temps, de petites turbulences à très hautes altitudes viennent perturber un peu le voyage de Kévin et sa mère. Mais rien de bien méchant ou qui ne menace d'entraver la traversée du pays en elle-même. Et bien vite tout le monde peut profiter à nouveau de la vue exceptionnelle qui s'offre à eux à une telle hauteur. Après cinquante minutes de trajet, le jet perd enfin de la vitesse ainsi que progressivement de l'altitude afin d'amorcer sa descente vers la piste d'atterrissage voulut. Il touche le sol parisien dix minutes plus tard sans encombre grâce au pilote chevronné qui est aux commandes. Totalement immobilisé et moteur éteint, les passager peuvent descendre de l'appareil et Kévin et sa mère rejoignent la voiture qui les attend un peu plus loin pour rejoindre la maison. Depuis qu'ils ont quittés Bayonne, Kévin et sa mère n'ont pas échangé plus de quelques mots, et à vrai dire en ce qui concerne Kévin, ce retour prématuré a un goût amer et le cœur n'y est plus vraiment.

Après tout ces mois passés loin de chez lui, il est finalement de retour. Oui, il est bel et bien de retour à la maison. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas content de retrouver son foyer, sa chambre, ses habitudes, mais Kévin aurait sans doute préféré le faire de son plein gré et non en se sentant quelques peu forcé par ses parents et les derniers évènements survenus. Rien n'a vraiment changé depuis son départ. Ni la déco, ni le personnel qu'il connait bien et qui eux sont visiblement ravie de le retrouver. Comme tous les mercredis soir depuis son enfance et avant son départ pour la Fac, Kévin se faufile dans la cuisine pour assouvir sa gourmandise avec cette part de moelleux au chocolat qui l'attend patiemment dans le frigo et que le Chef cuisinier lui a mis de côté. Moment également important pour lui car il la partage toujours avec son père qui le rejoint peu de temps après, leur permettant de passer un petit moment entre père et fils. Une sorte de rituel qu'ils n'ont jamais raté. Kévin prépare donc une deuxième cuillère avant d'enfourner sa première bouchée sous son palet. Les minutes passent et son père n'est toujours pas là. Il finit par entendre un bruit de pas derrière lui, le faisant sourire d'air soulagé. Mais lorsqu'il se retourne, Kévin ne découvre pas la venue de son père mais un simple agent de sécurité venant faire son inspection quotidienne qui le salut avant de reprendre sa ronde.

De son côté, Yann est lui aussi de retour chez lui. Depuis cette fameuse soirée dans ce pub qui a tout fait basculer, il s'est vu octroyé quelques jours de congé, sans son accord ou une quelconque demande de sa part, en attendant de passer devant la commission qui va statuer sur son dérapage envers le cavalier de Kévin ce soir là et tout ce qui entoure cette sombre histoire. Il a donc préféré revenir dans la maison familiale de ses parents qu'il n'a pas revu depuis un certains temps, trop accaparé par son boulot dans lequel il met toute son énergie. Bien que pour lui aussi, le cœur n'y est pas vraiment ces derniers temps. Il regrette évidemment son comportement et le fait de ne pas avoir su gérer la situation du point de vue professionnel, laissant ainsi ses émotions et ses sentiments prendre le dessus à ce moment là. Mais il ne peut revenir en arrière et doit accepter la situation en priant que les choses s'arrangent et qu'il ne perde pas l'une des choses les plus importantes dans sa vie : son boulot.

Après une bonne séance de course à pied pour maintenir sa condition physique et quelques étirements de ses muscles endoloris par des heures de sport qui les ont mis à rude épreuves, Yann rentre enfin chez lui. Ces moments en plein air ont au moins le mérite de lui vider un peu la tête pendant quelques heures. Pendant ce cours laps de temps, il ne pense pas à ce que sa vie puisse être foutue en l'air pour une faiblesse de sa part mais aussi et surtout il ne pense pas à Kévin. Ce jeune homme qui est entré dans sa vie par la force des choses et qui ne quitte plus ses pensées depuis. Alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se rapprocher de lui à ce point, enfreignant les règles, outre passant ses droits, oubliant jusqu'à son devoir de simple protection envers lui. Une fois de retour chez lui, Yann allume la télé comme bruit de fond alors qu'il se déshabille afin de prendre une bonne douche bien mérité. Il se glisse aussitôt sous l'eau qui termine d'effacer les traces de sueur présente sur son corps musclé avant de retourner dans sa chambre, une serviette autour de la taille et une autre autour du cou. Il se sèche rapidement avant d'enfiler un boxer et un tee-shirt, tenue des plus confortables pour se lover sous la couette pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Mais le son qui lui parvient attire son attention et, assit au bord de son lit en train de sécher sa tignasse par d'énergique va et vient de serviette, il lève la tête en direction du petit écran. Il passe une émission sur la TNT, qui se régale généralement de tout les ragots possibles concernant les diverses stars et célébrités qu'elles soient du monde du Show Business ou d'ailleurs. Et bien évidemment la polémique au sujet de Kévin n'y coupe pas. La voix off sans pitié qui accompagne des images du jeune homme s'en donne même à cœur joie. « Comme tout le monde le sait et à pu le voir, Kévin Laporte, fils du Président de la République de son état, se sent très concerné par la campagne de son cher papa ! Il l'aide même à la financer mais attention ! Un billet après l'autre s'il vous plait ! ». Surenchérit-il en montrant à présent une des photos de la soirée en question montrant Kévin avec un billet dépassant de la ceinture de son short de bain. Yann assiste impuissant à ce lynchage en règle à l'encontre de Kévin et se sent encore plus coupable d'avoir perdu le contrôle de la situation et laisser tout ça arriver à Kévin.

Mais il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises lorsqu'il attend cette voix reprendre de plus belle comme pour donner le scoop du siècle. « Mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est qu'en plus de sa visible émancipation qui semble plaire à Kévin, il s'avère que l'agent de sécurité sensé le protéger et qui à mis K.O l'homme qui l'accompagnait ce soir là n'est autre que son petit ami avec qui Kévin entretiendrais une relation cachée depuis des semaines et que ce dernier n'a pas supporter de voir son mec dans les bras d'un autre ! ». Cette fois Yann ne peut en entendre d'avantage et coupe la télé définitivement. Ca ne peut pas être pire qu'à ce moment précis. Cette fois son intégrité et ses compétences sont véritablement misent à mal mais pour lui, le pire dans tout ça c'est de voir qu'ils font passer Kévin pour ce qu'il n'est pas et l'humilie gratuitement devant la France entière, ce qu'il ne supporte pas. Il espère que Kévin ne verra pas lui aussi cette émission de peur qu'il n'en souffre plus encore qu'il ne doit déjà souffrir. En partie par sa faute, ce qu'il a du mal à accepter et à digérer, sentant la colère l'envahir. Colère qu'il a envers lui-même de faire subir ça à Kévin sachant à quel point sa vie n'a déjà pas été des plus faciles ou reposantes depuis des années. Mais là encore il a l'impression d'avoir échoué. Il aurait préféré lui éviter ça, il n'aurait pas tout perdu.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**** : **

Le jour de la commission est arrivé et Yann est des plus stressés par ce qu'il l'attend. Il espère une issue favorable en sa faveur mais sait pertinemment que la commission ne fait en générale pas de cadeaux. Il se présente finalement devant le parterre de gradés qui lui font face et se tient bien droit en attendant que le président de la commission ne prenne la parole. Ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire. Celui-ci lui énonce les faits qui lui sont reprochés sans que Yann ne sourcil d'avantage, les connaissant parfaitement et sachant reconnaître sa part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. Le présidant de la commission fait également par de son dossier jusqu'ici totalement irréprochable mais ne lui cache pas que de son propre point de vue, malgré tout les éloges qui figure à l'intérieur de son dossier, il n'est pas certains que la place de Yann soit dans le service d'ordre de la famille Présidentielle. Il demande donc à Yann de leur fournir à tous une raison qui pourrait expliquer son comportement et ainsi l'acquitter d'une sentence trop lourde de conséquence pour son avenir.

Yann prend enfin la parole et commence son argumentation par le fait qu'il suive comme il l'a toujours voulut les traces de son père et de son grand-père. Mais le président l'interrompt dans la foulée en lui faisant savoir que c'est justement grâce à eux et uniquement grâce à eux qu'il se trouve là où il est et qu'il n'avait pas eu le père te le grand-père qu'il a, il ne serait pas devant cette commission aujourd'hui. Yann sait qu'il n'aura pas de seconde chance pour leur prouver qu'il est fait pour ça. Alors il tente le tout pour le tout en leur ouvrant son cœur et leur faisant par de ce qu'il a toujours désiré. Jusqu'à leur faire savoir qu'il a toujours rêvé d'être en marge de l'histoire et de protéger son prochain et même le Président de la République lui-même. Se montrant fier que ce soit par son attitude ou son regard d'avoir à ce jour eu la chance de protéger une personne exceptionnelle en la personne de Kévin …

Président C : Mais vous n'avez rien à nous dire qui pourrait justifier vos agissements ?!

Y : On m'a appris à prévoir toutes les situations. Et j'ai tenté plusieurs fois de … de résister, de garder mes distances, de rester professionnel. Mais je … j'suis tombé … J'suis tombé ! Finit-il par couper sa phrase, se sentant incapable de la finir

PC : …

Y : Et si à cause de ce que je ressens … à cause de mes sentiments, je dois perte mon boulot, j'accepte sans hésiter cette punition ! Achève-t-il son discours, résigné mais ne pouvant renier ce qu'il ressent pour Kévin

PC : vous savez comme moi l'importance du professionnalisme dans ce métier et que ce genre de distractions ou d'erreurs peuvent être fatal. Je suis désolé Mr Berthier mais vous êtes mis à pied à partir de maintenant et je vous conseille vivement de chercher dés à présent une nouvelle voie professionnelle.

La décision de la commission semble sans appel. Yann doit se résoudre à accepter la sentence et quitte la salle d'un pas lourd, conscient de ce qu'il vient de perdre à avoir écoute son cœur au lieu de sa raison.

Alors que de son côté, Kévin redevient le fils de bonne famille qu'il doit être. Les faux pas n'ont plus leur place et il rentre dans le rang comme on lui a demandé de le faire. Il est présent meeting après meeting, rencontre après rencontre. Restant toujours dans l'ombre de son père mais faisant figure d'enfant modèle qui soutient sa famille dans ce combat pour la présidence si chère à leur cœur. Jour après jours il redevient celui qu'il a toujours été avant son départ pour Bayonne et la vie qu'il s'est crée au fil des mois à la Fac. Il n'oublie cependant pas ce qu'il a vécu là-bas, ce qui l'a changé indubitablement ainsi que sa vie, par la force des choses. Même s'il le souhaitait, il ne pourrait pas oublier. D'ailleurs il ne le veut pas. Certes elle n'a pas été de tout repos tout les jours, ni toujours très rose mais grâce à cela il a apprit énormément de choses sur la vie, sur lui aussi. Et surtout cette vie d'étudiant lui apporté Yann. Avec son lot de joie, de peine et de déception c'est vrai. Mais jamais il ne regrettera c'est rencontre inattendue qui a su le faire tombé amoureux en un regard, sachant également que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, après l'aveu de Yann le soir où tout à dérapé. C'est d'ailleurs à lui que Kévin pense lorsque, plongé dans ces pensées, son père vient à sa rencontre avant l'un de ses derniers discours avant l'élection …

P : Tout va bien ?

K : Très bien oui ! Dit-il affichant un sourire forcé de circonstance

P (voyant son manège avant de retrouver son air absent) : Kévin, je sais que tu es malheur. Je t'assure que je l'sais. Mais quitte à être présent, soit le pour de bon. Tu sais que c'est un moment important et j'aimerais vraiment que tu te conduises en adulte responsable.

K : Rassure toi, je sais parfaitement que les jours à venir sont très important. J'ai toujours été présent à vos côtés à toi et à maman, A chaque élection. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis là aujourd'hui. Inutile de me dire à quel point c'est important d'être là pour sa famille. Je suis là ! Et pour me permettre de devenir l'adulte responsable que tu souhaite me voir être, il faudrait d'abord que tu m'en donne l'occasion !

La tirade que vient d'affliger Kévin à son père semble sans appel. Le ton est précis mais surtout assuré, un peu réprobateur et défiant. Son regard n'a pas une seule fois quitté celui de son père. Ce qui visiblement à su faire son effet, vu l'air étonné du Président face à la détermination et la conviction que vient de mettre son fils dans son discours. Kévin prend songé de son père, le laissant seul face à cette surprenante rébellion que son propre fils vient de lui infliger. Ayant remarqué la petite entrevue père-fils qui vient de se jouer, la mère de Kévin vient à présent rejoindre le Président afin de prendre des nouvelles et s'assurer que tout va pour le mieux …

M : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien avec Kévin ?

P : Tu te souviens de cet air déterminé et buté mais si mignon que Kévin avait souvent étant petit lorsqu'on ne voulait pas qu'il retourne faire du surf après une chute ?

M (souriant à ce souvenir) : Oui j'me souviens …

P (semblant comprendre les paroles de son fils) : Il vient d'avoir exactement le même air … Je vais bientôt faire un important discours et lui vient de remettre son père à sa place !

M : Vraiment !

P : Oui … vraiment !

M : Et alors ?

P : Alors …. J'avoue que j'suis fier de lui ! Dit-il les yeux emplit de fierté pour son fils unique

Grâce à cette explication inattendue avec son fils, le Président s'est efforcé d'être plus attentif et plus à l'écoute de Kévin. Il a du s'avouer et se rendre à l'évidence que son fils n'était plus un petit garçon mais bel et bien un jeune homme capable de penser par lui-même et assuré adulte pour prendre ses propres décisions et faire ses propres choix. Alors lors du dernier discours de campagne, bien qu'il s'apprête à monter sur l'estrade pour prendre la parole, le Président se tourne vers Kévin et lui demande son opinion sur le sujet à aborder pendant cette dernière apparition publique avant l'élection. Kévin commence d'abord par expliquer que cela ne le regarde pas et que ce n'est pas à lui de prendre cette décision. Mais son père lui fait comprendre que son opinion compte pour lui alors il finit par lui faire part de ce qu'il juge bon d'aborder. Que ce soit pour la campagne mais également en tant que personne se mettant à la place d'un simple citoyen et électeur. Conseil avisé que le Président finit par prendre en considération, changeant au dernier moment le sujet de son discours pour ne parler que du sujet soulevé par Kévin.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**** : **

Ce soir c'est mercredi soir. Peut-être le dernier que le père de Kévin passe en tant que Président de la République Française. Mais ne l'ayant pas fait depuis le retour de son fils, le plus important pour lui est de retrouver cette tradition qui s'est installée entre père et fils. Rituel qu'il a évité avec soin depuis que Kévin est à la maison, trop aveuglé par sa déception sur le comportement de son fils, n'ayant pas vue qu'il grandissait tout simplement comme tout les jeunes hommes de son âge, avec le lot d'expériences et d'erreurs qui vont avec. Depuis ce premier échec culinaire où Kévin s'est retrouvé seul à déguster sa part de moelleux au chocolat dans la cuisine, il n'y est plus redescendu. C'est pourquoi le Président ne l'y voyant pas, décide que cette fois ce sera donc le moelleux qui viendra à lui. Il prend les escaliers munis de son assiette appétissante et de ses deux cuillères et se dirige tout droit dans la chambre de son fils. Après quelques coups frappés à la porte, Kévin le somme d'entrer et il se présente fièrement, le sourire aux lèvres, tenant tel un trophée l'assiette sur laquelle repose cette énorme part de gâteau, sous l'œil gourmand mais heureux de Kévin …

P : J'me suis dis que tu devais avoir une petite faim … Et c'est moi qui l'ai fait !

K (dubitatif) : … Vraiment ?! Dit-il moqueur

P : Bon d'accord c'est pas vraiment moi …. Mais je l'ai fait faire ! dit-il tout aussi souriant que Kévin

Le président vient prendre place sur le rebord du lit de son fils, lui faisant face et tous deux commence à déguster la première bouchée de ce succulent moelleux au chocolat encore tiède qui leur fait envie. Mais Kévin semble dans ses pensées et se décide à en faire part à son père …

K : Papa ? Tu pourrais t'assurer que Yann va bien s'il te plaît ?

P : C'est un agent très compétent …. J'vais voir ce que je peux faire pour lui

K : Merci papa !

P : Est-ce que tu es amoureux de cet homme ?

K : Quand j'étais avec lui j'me sentais bien. Même si ce qu'on faisait n'était pas forcément exceptionnel, pour moi ça l'était. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'me sentais moi-même. Alors oui … oui je l'aime …

P : C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Le grand jour est enfin arrivé. Le Président et sa famille sont à leur Q.G entouré de tout le plus fervents supporters, qui les ont soutenus et aidé dans cette campagne de longue haleine qui n'a pas été simple tout les jours et a su essuyer les revers qui se sont parfois imposés sans prévenir. Evidemment à la grande joie de tous, les résultats finissent par tomber et le Président est réélu à la majorité pour un nouveau mandat présidentiel. Acclamé par la foule criante et débordante de joie, Il vient prendre place sur l'estrade à disposition afin de faire un petit discours de victoire mais aussi et surtout remercier toutes personnes qui l'ont accompagné durant ces derniers mois et sans qui il ne serait pas là où il est actuellement.

Et pour mieux fêter cette victoire qu'ils attendaient tous, il va de soit que celle-ci est accompagné quelques jours plus tard par une immense réception donné en l'honneur du Président à de sa famille. Kévin à bien entendu convié Xavier qu'il n'a pas revu depuis son départ précipité de la Fac. Heureux que celui-ci se soit malgré tout déplacé. Et surtout heureux de le voir accompagné de la fille de ses rêves et dont il est amoureux depuis toujours. Respirant le bonheur à vu d'œil. Xavier lui lance un regard complice et un clin d'œil qui vaut toute les confidences du monde sur son épanouissement visible. Alors que Kévin danse avec sa mère, il voit son père venir vers eux. Celui-ci leur demande si tout ce passe comme ils veulent et échangent quelques mots. Kévin en profite pour félicité son père pour son discours. « Papa, s'il y a une chose que j'ai retenu venant de toi c'est toujours assumer qui je suis sans prêter attention à ce que peuvent penser les autres. Toi, y comprit bien sûr ! ». Le Président gratifie Kévin d'un sourire, acquiesçant de ce fait à son fils qu'il a parfaitement raison. Il finit par se décaler de quelques pas pour venir embrasser sa femme, laissant ainsi à Kévin le loisir de voir la foule au loin.

Mais plus important encore, une silhouette parmi toutes celles présentent, se détache du lot. Il ne rêve pas, c'est bien Yann qui se tient là, debout, au beau milieu des invités de ses parents, le sourire aux lèvres. Son père voyant que Kévin à enfin découvert la présence de Yann à la soirée, tourne son regard vers son fils, lui indiquant muettement qu'il était bel et bien au courant de sa venue. Sous le regard émerveillé de Kévin, le Président se détache légèrement de lui, la mère de celui-ci à sa suite et d'un signe de tête fait comprendre à Yann qu'il peut à présent prendre sa place auprès de son fils. Puis il prend congé suivit par sa femme tout aussi étonné que le jeune homme. « J'me suis dis que tout le monde avait droit à une deuxième chance ». Dit-il au creux de l'oreille de son épouse avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Etant elle aussi d'accord avec son mari, la mère de Kévin est ravie de revoir ce sourire qui lui manquait tant, renaître sur le visage de son fils.

Yann s'avance désormais vers Kévin d'un pas lent, les mains dans les poches de son smoking, comme pour paraître détaché et décontracté. Mais qui ne détériore aucunement le visage radieux qu'il affiche et le sourire à tomber qui l'illumine encore d'avantage. Yann arrive enfin à quelques pas de Kévin, toujours aussi surprit mais néanmoins plus heureux que jamais de la voir ici. La tension est palpable et l'air chargé d'électricité rien que par le fait que l'Océan retrouve enfin l'émeraude. Mélange des couleurs dans lesquelles tous deux aiment se plonger et se perdre. Comme pour se redonner un peu contenance, Kévin tente de convaincre tous le monde, Yann y comprit, de sa totale décontraction. Il décide de faire languir un peu Yann qui se trouve désormais à quelques centimètres de lui et minaude légèrement, faisant rire et sourire l'assemblée qui ne rate rien de leur petit manège. Puis Yann prend à son tour l'initiative de venir à présent entourer la taille de Kévin, ne voulant plus perdre de temps. Lui demandant de lui donner sa main et de poser son autre bras sur son épaule pour venir chercher sa nuque. Surprenant totalement Kévin de son audace …

K : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Yann ?!

Y : Je danse avec toi ! … Sur mon épaule !

K : On peut pas faire … on n'a pas le droit !

Y : Et essaie de ne pas conduire cette fois d'accord ! Dit-il tout sourire, faisant mine de ne pas l'écouter

Kévin finit par capituler et obtempérer en posant comme convenus sa main sur la nuque de Yann. De là, tous deux commence à danser l'un contre l'autre, Yann menant la danse sous les yeux pleins d'étoiles de Kévin. Bien vite les autres invités les rejoignent sur la piste de danse, ne prêtant pas plus attention au couple atypique qui évolue sur la piste. Ayant même un regard attendri à leur égard. Kévin et Yann, eux, ne semblent pas non plus faire attention à ceux qui les entourent. Totalement embarqués dans leur danse, ils sont comme coupés du monde. Comme si la piste leur appartenait et qu'ils étaient seuls sur terre. Leurs regards ancrés, leurs visage à quelques millimètres l'un à l'autre, ils profitent de l'instant magique qui s'offre à eux, sans un mot, se laissant bercer par la musique entrainante. Complètement à l'aise, ils se permettent même de jouer un peu l'un avec l'autre, se cherchant par moment, se taquinant, faisant sourire leur public déjà conquit.

Lorsque les dernières notes de musique s'achèvent enfin, ils ont bien du mal à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Il leur faut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour y parvenir, sans pour autant s'éloigner plus que nécessaire. Et c'est Yann qui refait surface le premier et qui prend la parole, sortant un objet de sa poche sans pour autant quitter les yeux Océan de Kévin. « Tiens … c'est pour toi. Ca te sera utile pour ton prochain voyage ». Dit-il en lui tendant le porte-clés en forme de planche de surf qu'il lui avait offert à la fête foraine, sur lequel pend désormais une clé ressemblant vraisemblablement à une clé de voiture. Kévin la saisit, incrédule. « Je pense qu'on a rien oublié pour que ce soit parfait ». Rajoute Yann en voyant les yeux brillants de Kévin qui le remercie sincèrement pour ce cadeau inestimable …

K : Merci Yann …

Y : c'est à moi de te dire merci … Au revoir Kévin … Essaie d'enfreindre quelques règles ! Dit-il souriant pour masquer son émotion

K : Et toi, essaie d'en suivre quelques unes ! Dit-il, tout aussi ému

Kévin finit par rompre le contact visuel, à contre cœur, pour se diriger désormais vers la sortie où l'attend sa voiture qui le mènera directement à Bayonne pour y retrouver sa vie d'étudiant. Yann, lui, ne bouge pas, ne se retourne même pas de peur que l'émotion ne soit trop forte et qu'une fois de plus il ne résiste pas à la tentation de retenir Kévin près de lui. Après un dernier regard vers ses parents, Kévin longe le couloir et disparait de la vue de tous … et de Yann. Mais après quelques pas, il s'arrête brusquement comme si quelque chose l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Comme si quelque chose manquait à son départ. De son côté, Yann ne peut plus résister non plus et finit par se rendre dans le couloir dans lequel Kévin à disparu quelques secondes plus tôt et se met à courir pour le rattraper. Kévin fait volte face lui aussi et retourne sur ses pas à petite foulée. Puis se retrouvant l'un en face de l'autre, leurs pas se font moins pressés dû à l'étonnement de chacun de retrouver l'autre aussi vite en face de lui, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre …

K : T'as oublié quelque chose ?!

Y : Oui …

Cette fois c'est Yann qui prend la même initiative que Kévin à leur premier baiser dans ce couloir de cité U. Il vient agripper la nuque de Kévin et ainsi ramène son visage près du sien. Ses lèvres viennent trouver celles de Kévin, tout à sa joie de pouvoir à nouveau goûter et sentir leur goût tellement unique. La douceur de celles-ci qui n'a pas son pareil pour le faire fondre inexorablement. Le baiser s'intensifie, se fait plus sensuel aussi. Leurs langues se trouvent, s'entremêlent dans un balai féérique. L'instant est magique, chargé d'émotions et de sensations dévorantes. Tous deux semblent vouloir le prolongé au maximum avant de finir par y mettre fin, à bout de souffle, mais toujours dans cette tendresse qui s'anime entre eux …

K (les yeux toujours clos, encore chamboulé): Moi j'avais oublié mon portefeuille ! dit-il en ouvrant désormais les yeux

Y : …

K : Protège mon père s'il te plait

Y : Je le ferais … je reprends mon poste.

K : et moi je quitte le mien …

Après un nouveau baiser plein de tendresse, de douceur et surtout d'amour, leurs lèvres se séparent une dernière fois et Kévin reprend son chemin sous le regard amoureux de Yann. Mais celui-ci n'a pas le temps de trop se sentir seul. Tom vient rapidement le rejoindre pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils doivent se tenir près car le Président est sur le départ lui aussi …

T : Il parait qu'il revient pour les vacances d'été …

Y : …

T : J'voulais que tu le sache

Yann reste sans voix. Non par l'information en elle-même mais tout simplement par le fait qu'elle soit fournis de la bouche même de Tom, qui ne dit jamais rien et dont il n'ait même pas sûr d'avoir déjà entendu le son de la voix avant ce soir.

T : toujours prêt à te tenir en marge de l'histoire ?

Y : Ouai … et toi ?

T : Ouai ! Essaie quand même de pas le balader sur ton dos celui-là !

Yann sourit à cette dernière remarque et déjà toute l'équipe d'Agent se met en formation autour du Président et l'escorte comme il se doit. Pendant que Kévin, lui, découvre avec bonheur son petit bolide qui l'attend devant l'entrée avec comme convenu tout ce qu'il lui faut pour son voyage en solitaire vers le Pays Basque. Une fois de plus, une nouvelle vie s'offre à lui. A lui d'en faire bon usage. Il n'est pas triste de partir malgré la soirée qui vient de passée et qu'il a dû quitter. Car il s'est qu'il serait bientôt de retour pour les vacances d'été qui approche. Il sait aussi qu'il y aura de l'amour dans l'air … Yann sera là lui aussi …


End file.
